Pokemon: DP Adventure
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer's journey, turns into one of Destiny as he and his friends struggle to fight against Team Galactic, to find the source of all, Arceus.
1. The Legend of Arceus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, nor have I ever played the game before. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo DS. Original characters are of my own design.**

* * *

**Pokemon: DP Adventure**

* * *

_A long time ago…_

_In a time before Time…_

_Before the birth of Deoxys…_

_Before existence became existence, there was nothingness. Until one day, a light shined an lit up the blackness of the void, and then a large egg that came from a vortex...a vortex of pure chaos. Out of the egg came a mighty beast, which later in the future would come to be known as Arceus, the Creation Pokemon. _

_Through its immense power, it created the very universe, and all life itself that lived in it; human and creatures Pokemon alike. It created the sixteen types that came into existence, based on its own DNA structure:_

_Thunder_

_Fire_

_Water_

_Flying_

_Poison_

_Bug_

_Normal_

_Electric_

_Ground_

_Fighting_

_Rock_

_Ghost_

_Steel_

_Ice_

_Dragon_

_Dark_

_Psychic_

_After that, it created the eighteen Legendary Pokemon that would govern and balance the planet known as Earth. They were known as the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Beasts, the Legendary Golems, and the Legendary Dragons. As well as others to watch over them like the creature, Mew, and the Time Traveler, Celebi. But it's most important creations were the two Dragons of Time and Space, Palkia and Dialga, and the three Lake trios of Knowledge, Emotion, and Will: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azlef. After that, the great Arceus fell into a deep sleep, and left the Legends to govern the world in its place. _

_Ever since it slept, the Humans and Pokemon had found a way to coexist with one another. Whether they be good…or whether they be evil. But there were conflicts that helped shaped the world for better or for worse. That event was the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, the Legends of Earth and Sea. After they were quelled by the Legend of the Sky, Rayquaza, the two went into a deep sleep in both the Earth and the Sea. But Rayquaza returned to its home, the Sky Pillar that rested somewhere in the Hoenn Region._

_For throughout ages, men with darkness in their hearts sought out Rayquaza. For within him lay the knowledge to find the fabled Creation Pokemon, Arceus. Knowing whoever controlled the mighty Arceus, they would have the power to destroy the universe…and remake it in their image…_

…_making them a god._

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Touch of Destiny**


	2. A Touch of Destiny

**Author's Note: Before you read on, there is something you should know. This isn't like the ordinary Pokemon you've come accustomed to. This new Pokemon Universe sort of has a few new thrills and chills that'll have you on the edge of your seat. **

* * *

**Pokemon: DP Adventure

* * *

****Chapter 1: A Touch of Destiny

* * *

****Sinnoh**

**Twinleaf Town**

The little community that was Twinleaf Town was actually located on a large island near the Sinnoh Region, which itself was north to the Kanto Region. The little town was located in a mountainous area that was close to a river bank called Lake Verity and near its beach like cousin down Sandgem Town. It was a clean place, filled with forests and lush green grasslands, but still had a small town built into it. But the story didn't start there; it started at a house on this very day.

The house was nestled near the uphill in the neighborhood. It was a white two-story house with a red roof and a huge back yard that led right into the forest area. It also had a lovely flower bed in the front lawn as someone was tending to it. It was a lady, in her mid thirties with long brown hair that went down to her back and tied in a braid, Caucasian, slim figure of a woman her age, and had a friendly face with beautiful green eyes. She was wearing brown garden sandals, blue jeans, a red T-shirt blouse and a white apron, and gardening gloves with a sunhat.

It was just when she got up to get a drink of water from her house; a huge gust of wind blew in. The lady turned around to see what had made such a wind blow. What stood on the sidewalk on the dirt road was landing on the ground. It was a golden orange bipedal dragon that was around seven feet tall, excluding the tail, making it probably around fifteen feet. With a beige underbelly that extended from the top of its neck to the tip of its tail. It had white claws on its hands and feet, a small orange horn on the top of its head, two wavy beige antennaes on the top of its head, and two small orange and light blue membrane wings on its back, as well as friendly dark colored eyes. This was a Dragonite, a Dragon-Flying type Pokemon. Around it was a mail satchel of some sort with a red and white ball logo, reading Poke-Express.

The lady smiled as she walked over to it and said in a cheerful voice, belonging to that of a loving mother, "Ah, the mail. I was wondering when it could come today." She walked up to the hovering dragon as it landed its feet to the ground, and asked, "So what's in the mail today, Dragonite?"

The creature just chirped cheerfully and smiled as it pulled out a small silk bundle with a note attached. The lady took the bundle and the Dragonite, suddenly lifted into the air by its now enlarged wings, and flew off in a quick gust of wind. As soon as the Dragonite was out of sight, the lady walked up to the house and entered it. Inside she went into the kitchen, which was pretty clean and organized. On the ceiling, was sort of an oval contraption with the pots or stove utensils being hung up by it.

She walked towards the middle of the room, where the chopping table was. She placed the bundle and took the note off; and then felt the package once again. She lightly touched it, but then it began to finally stir a little. It was then that it let a little chirping purr out, "Vee."

The lady was a little surprised by this, but then she warmly smiled at this. She looked at the note and then realized who it was addressed from, "Oh, Jak is going to be so happy when he hears about this."

She walked towards the back door, leaving the little stirring bundle to stir some more, and allow a little bushy fox tail that was cream-colored.

* * *

**Outside**

Near the forest, a small boy was sitting on a rock, and playing what appeared to be a white and green Ocarina shaped like a small serpent dragon, with the same ball symbol as was on the Dragonite parchment, and was big enough to fit in a person's phanny pack. The boy was around eight years old, slim but could be althetic, and had messy dark brown hair that spiked a little, and had deep brown eyes when he opened them as he played the ocarina. He was wearing an orange hood fleece jacket, and black shorts that covered his knees, and red and white sneakers as he sat and played a gentle tune.

It was then that he reached the end of the song, his mother called him out, "Jak! Jak, Honey!" the boy, now known as Jak turned from his rock as he looked back towards his house. He saw his mother as she called him in, "Honey, come in quick! A package from your father just came in!"

That caused Jak to light up as he ran for the house. He shouted with much excitement, "A package from Dad? Does that mean he's coming back?" After hearing that question, his mother had a look of disappointment. This caused him to slow down a little as he reached her. He looked at her with a pleading look on his face, filled with much confusion. He then understood what she was about to answer and frowned, "He's not coming back, is he?"

His mother gave him a sorrowful nod as she then cheered up, "I'm sorry, Honey. But your dad did send you a gift."

Jak then grumbled as he walked past her and into the kitchen, "Who cares? It's probably more of his Pokemon Ranger gear he's always giving me."

His mom just smiled brightly, "Oh, I don't think this qualifies as Pokemon Ranger related equimpent…"

Just then, a crash was heard from the kitchen, with Jak nearly screaming his head off, "AAAHHH!"

* * *

**Inside**

His mom ran into the kitchen, and in a worried tone too, "Jak? Are you okay, dear?" but then she stopped as she saw the scene in front of her. She couldn't help but giggle with joy at this scene. Jak was down on the ground, on his back and on his stomach, chirping away, was a sight to behold. It was a one foot mammalian creature that resembled a fox of some sort, with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, two long ears that stuck upwards, and a furry collar that was also cream-colored.

It was purring and chirping happily as it sat on top of Jak, "Ee-Vwee! Vee! Ee-Vwee-Vee!"

Jak finally got up, as he picked the thing up by its furry collar, and looked at it in disgust. He then looked at his mom, who gave him a shrug and a smile to him, "Your dad was the one who sent it to you." She then bent down as she showed him the letter, "See…he wrote a not for you, telling you so." She then read the letter out to her son, who still held Eevee by the collar:

_Dear Son,_

_This is an Eevee that we rescued from a couple of Pokemon poachers. _

_They were kind of dressed in some sort of fancy space suit outfits. I don't know, I think they might be some part of Space Zoltan cult we heard about in the city that we're patroling._

_But anyway, this Pokemon is very precious, and very special._

_Please make sure that you take care of it, and it will take great care of you._

_Love, as always,_

_Dad_

Jak looked to her mom, and then back at the Eevee with a look of uncertainty. He then just set the little critter down and got back up, and went up to his room upstairs, saying, "You can have him, Mom. I told you, I don't like Pokemon.", and then slammed the door.

The little Eevee looked at the boy's retreating form with a confused look on its face. It then looked up to the mother, who had a sad look in her eyes and face. Jak's mother looked down and noticed Eevee's confused and saddened face as it sadly purred, "Vwee?"

Jak's mom bent down and lightly scratched the creature's head behind the ears. Eevee purred in delight at this action; it was just what the human that delivered him to its new home did when he first met him. Jak's mom sighed as she smiled at the little creature, "I'm sorry, Eevee. I kind of forgot how he is." He then lifted the little creature as she put it on the chopping table as she sat down to pet it some more as she explained.

"The truth about it is…", she sighed as she began, "…is that his father's a Pokemon Ranger and he hardly ever comes home." Eevee listened as Jak's Mom explained the whole thing. Ever since Jak was born his father was a Pokemon Ranger. They were sort of like Pokemon Trainers, but specifically, they harness the power of certain Pokémon and utilize them to help defend nature and the towns and cities that they were assigned to protect. But the job took a lot of her husband and Jak's father's time, and he had to travel a lot.

Eevee lowered its head in sadness, in realizing as to why Jak seemed a little down. But Jak's Mom went on, "But that's not the reason why my son probably hasn't warmed up to you." She lowered her head to the little Eevee as she whispered, "You see, in my side of the family…we kind of have a little gift in understanding Pokemon." She sighed as she sat right back up, "I guess he still in some kind of denial with it."

"See ya, Mom!", Jak shouted as he grabbed a red and green book bag with the same ball symbol on the back of it. He headed for the door, opened it and ran out.

Eevee tilted its head to the side, in trying to figure out what that was all about, "Vwee?"

Jak's Mom walked over to the door, with Eevee following behind her. She opened the door and warmly smiled at her son's retreating form. She looked down to Eevee as she explained, "He's going to Pokemon Training School. Basically, it's a school that when you pass, you receive your Pokemon Trainer's License. You can't be a Pokemon Trainer without that license."

Eevee looked a little confused by all this as it chirped up to her, "Ee-Vwee?"

She sighed but smiled, as if she understood what Eevee was asking. So she explained, "Well, Jak's father's been sending some money over so Jak could attend to it." She then sighed again as she said, "But Jak just hasn't been keeping up with his studies. I guess that would have to do with him wanting to see his father. But if this keeps up, he might not get his license and become a Pokemon Trainer when he hits Twelve."

Eevee looked at Jak's mother, and at the retreating form to where Jak was. It thought about something for a while, almost deciding if what it was going to do was the right thing. And then, in a few seconds before Jak's mom went back inside, Eevee ran off in the direction to where Jak went. Jak's mom was about to call Eevee back, but then stopped as she thought it might help in some way.

* * *

**Pokemon Training School**

The buidling was like a gym building as it stood near the clearing of the forest. The building was over three stories high, and horseshoe shape, despite the fact that it appeared to be more gym-like. The main building was all white, and the roof was blue with the same ball symbol that was on everything else. The front was that of a glass cone dome with a steel framed door. Everyone was pretty much inside their classrooms now as they were studying for their licenses.

The Teacher of one of the classrooms, who was a fellow that was 5½ feet tall, slighlty bald with brown hair, glasses, a brown mustache, and a friendly face. He was dressed in teacher clothing, which consisted of a sweater and khaki pants, and brown shoes. He was giving a lecture on one subject about Pokemon Training: Pokemon Trainer's License and Evolution.

The first stated that applicants had to be ten or twelve years of age and are required to attend a four-year training session before they were qualified to take a brief final Exam. Those who past this exam receive the license. Only licensed Pokemon Trainers could legally purchase Poke Balls, which appeared on a screen as the teacher showed the class. It was a tiny king marble shaped object that was white on one side and red on the other with a black line acting as an equator of some sort, and a small silver button on it. This is where the ball symbol on everthing came from. But when the silver button was pressed, the ball would enlarge into a baseball sized ball.

It was after that he asked the class, "So who can tell me all about Pokemon Evolution?" everyone was pretty quiet, not wanting to be the ones to answer. The teacher scowered the room, looking for any students to ask. His eyes turned to someone who was watching outside, not paying attention to the class. It was Jak, trying his best not to listen at all.

The teacher on the other hand, had found his perfect student to ask. He cleared his throat as he asked, "Jak? Jak Ketcher?"

Turned around and sighed, "Yes, Mr. Pokner?"

The teacher now known as Mr. Pokner, asked, "Do you know what Pokemon Evolution is?"

Not caring about it, Jak shrugged, "Oh, I don't know…the day to when they become something dumb into something dumber?"

Mr. Pokner huffed at that, but then someon else raised their hand as they spoke in a proud male voice, "I know the answer, Mr. Pokner." Everyone turned to see a boy of eight, with neat blonde hair combed to the right, and wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers, causasian, and hand beautiful blue eyes. Every girl in the room, save for one caucasian with short purple hair in a flip and a red ribbon, beautiful blue eyes, and wearing a pink sun dress, with white socks and black Mary Jane shoes, were swooning all over him with hearts in their eyes and blushing faces.

The boys were pretty envious of the boy, but Jak just grumbled. The teacher smiled, "Ah, Nathan Wihner. So do you know what Evolution in Pokemon is?"

The blonde nodded as he began his answering. He explained that even though it took terrestrial creatures millions of years to evolve into a different form. Pokemon could transform radically in a very short period of time. This ability to adapt ot their environment so rapidly is an incredible achievement. But some details of the source of the ability was steeped in mystery. However, there were some Pokemon with the ability to evolve by the use of what they called Evolution Stones, by some items such as Upgrade, Electrizer, Reaper Cloth, certain times of the day, skills in and/or Offense and Defense, or on locations like Mt. Coronet.

The teacher nodded, "Very good, Mr. Wihner.", the blonde bowed his head and sat back down with a confident smile on his face. The teacher then looked to his class and smiled, "I just hope that all of you…", he then gave a sour frown at Jak, "…and even those who don't try…", smiled again as he looked to everyone else, "…try to reach up to Nathan's shining example."

Jak just sighed, seeing the teacher kiss up to that suck-up that called himself his rival. Ever since they were both little, Nathan had been doing his best, and always rubbing it in to Jak's face. And ever since he made friends with his sister, Molly, the girl with the purple hair, Nathan had been going for this throat ever since. He claimed that Jak had a crush on his sister and would stop at nothing to get her.

He grumbled as he turned to the window, "I can't tell if he's really dumb, or really blind."

Just then, something caught his eye towards the ledge of the windows. He saw something brown jump up to a creature that was two feet, with a silver gray and black body, with two black antennaes, a curled funnel nose/mouth, beautiful butterfly wings colored red, blue, and yellow, and huge beautiful blue eyes. It was a Beautifly, one of the insect Pokemon mostly located in the Hoenn region. And it appeared to be trying to get away from something that was chasing it high in the air.

…it was Eevee, much to Jak's shock and surprise. It was jumping up and down as it tried to catch the Beautifly, much to the Beautifly's dismay. Jak, feeling a sudden sense of dread that haunted him, 'Is that little furball insane or soemthing? One false jump and it'll…' he didn't wait to stop thinking about it as he unconsciously bolted from his desk.

This caused the teacher to stop as he scolded, "Mr. Ketcher! Just what are you…?"

He then stopped as he saw what Ketcher was doing. He opened the window and grabbed what appeared to everyone as an Eevee. Jak then scolded it as he asked it, "What the heck were you thinking? Following me to school and then climbing up here and jumping on the window ledges?"

Eevee didn't pay much in mind as it chirped to him and pointed outside towards the Beautifly, "Vee, Vee, Vee! Eevee, Vwee!"

Jak looked outside and saw the Beautifly, and he just sighed as he stated, "Yeah, yeah, I know. The Beautifly's beautiful and all, but that's no excuse to climbing up a building like you did and jump around the ledges. Seriously, you're not a Flying type, don't try to be one." Jak stopped himself for a moment and realized what he was doing. He grumbled as he placed the little furry Pokemon on his desk, not wanting to hold it anymore.

Mr. Pokner and all the other students took this as a bit of a shock. Ever since the class or the semester in the past ten years with Jak Ketcher had started, no one had ever seen Jak with one Pokemon, even as so much as to go near one of the other students' Pokemon. This was a first for everyone, even his rival as he raised an eyebrow at this. But his sister, Molly, was just blushing at Jak as he saw how concerned he was for his Eevee.

* * *

**After School**

Everyone was heading for home as the school day was over. All the kids were either walking home or riding their bikes home as they wanted to get back as quickly as possible to catch the Next Pokemon League Battle Royale. It was held once every year in every Region: Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and even Shinnoh. High ranking Pokemon Trainers known as Pokemon Masters were always the champions of the fight, and each region had one. Trainers, young and old, went into the League to challenge the fighters, and if they were victorious, that trainer and his/her pokemon would be champions themselves and forever have their hand/paw prints and names imprinted in the Hall of Trainers.

However to Jak, that sort of thing he believed was a waste of time. His mother had taken him to a Tournament once, but that was only when his dad was with them. Now he just couldn't go to them anymore, or even look at one on TV because they reminded him of what was missing.

"Jak!"

He stopped to where he was walking as he turned around to see who had been calling his name. It was none other than the girl with the purple hair in the flip with the bow. It was Molly Wihner, as she looked like she was out of breath. In truth, for as long as Jak had known the girl had somewhat of a weak condition. She would easily be out of breath and near exhaustion; this case always caused her brother to be cautious and overprotective around her.

She then smiled to him, holding something in her arms. He lightly smiled at her as he waved, "Oh, hey, Molly. How are you?"

She blushed a little as she responded, "I…well, that is, um…", she then showed what was in her arms. And much to Jak's dismay, it was Eevee, as Molly finally finished, "Y-You left him in the classroom. I thought….well, I thought I about bringing him back to you."

Jak shook his head as he stated, "I'm not even sure if he is my Pokemon.", he then pointed to where he should have had a belt as he stated, "I don't even have a Poke Ball to put him in."

"FOOOOOOL!", Nathan appeaered, like some sort of superhero. Jak just grumbled seeing him, while Molly just turned from embarrassment. Nathan had run all the way over towards Jak in order to get him away from his sister. He had thought that Jak was trying to pull the moves on his sister, but then hear that stupid nonsense about having a Poke Ball to put his Pokemon in. He pointed in declaration, "Jak Ketcher! You of all cretins should know that there are some Pokemon that prefer not to be in Poke Balls."

Jak just rubbed his temple as he stated, "He's not my Pokemon already. The last thing that I want is to become a Pokemon Trainer and have to take care of a lot of these little monsters."

Nathan huffed as he smirked arrogantly, "At least that's one aspect of your life that's true. You won't become a Pokemon Trainer at all…"

"Stop it!", Molly nearly shouted, causing both boys to look at her, both a little shocked. She took a deep breath as she shouted to her brother, "How can you be so mean to Jak? Jak's a wonderful person, and he cares about others very much!"

"But…!", Nathan tried to say, but was cut off by shi sister.

She turned to Jak as she smiled, "And Jak…I know you'll be a great Pokemon Trai…"

"Would you all stop it!", Jak shouted as he ran towards the forest, as he shouted, "I'm not gonna be a Pokemon Trainer!" it was during that little drama, Eevee broke loose of Molly's grasp and chased after Jak. Molly just watched their retreating forms, hoping for a safe passage through.

* * *

**Later On**

After running into the forest, Jak was walking towards his home, using an old forest road. It was almost close to Verity Lake as well as the river that connected to it. However, due to the realization that it was close to the forest, the risk that Wild Pokemon popping up would be a pretty bad choice. Not that Jak ever cared about the Wild Pokemon; there hadn't been any Wild Pokemon ever to pop up and attack any humans. However, he now knew that he wasn't alone as he walked along the trail. For right behind him, nearly five feet away, was the same little Eevee that had relentlessly stalked him. And he had been growing tired of it so far; he turned around to see the little fox-like Pokemon. It stopped in its tracks as Eevee and Jak came face-to-face with each other on different eye levels.

"Vwee!", Eevee chirped as it smiled at Jak.

Jak just looked at the Pokemon blankly as he just turned away from it. Eevee looked at Jak pleadingly, just asking to accept him and be his friend. But what came out of his mouth, made the whole wedge between them concrete. Jak turned around and looked at Eevee angrily, and shouted to it, "I don't want you! Get it? I…don't…like…POKEMON! ESPECIALLY YOU!"

The truth shot at Eevee like a barrage of Pin Needle attacks as its eyes went wide with surprise. The moment was quiet as the two looked at each other; one in shocked surprise and the other with a fiery look of hate in his eyes. After a while then, Eevee's eyes began to water as it started to sniffle at it. Then suddenly, Eevee started to cry out loud, while Jak's expression turned down a little. It was a while that he started to feel a little bad for yelling at the little furball.

It was then that he shook his head as he shouted in his head, 'What is wrong with me? I told myself: I…DON'T…LIKE…', but then he stopped as Eevee's crying cut through his train of thought. He felt within himself a wave of guilt for what he had said to the little furry fellow. He looked at the little furball, and then suddenly, he cracked a smile on his face as he thought, 'But the little guy doesn't really have anywhere to call home of his own.' He then thought about his dad, "And Dad did send the little guy over…to have a home with me…"

Eevee kept crying in believing its new owner had hated him completely. It didn't know what to do now, and wasn't expecting what was gonna happen now. It felt someone scratch it behind the ears; its special spot to where the man that saved it scratched him the first time. Eevee looked up and saw the human, Jak, kneeling down to it and scratching it behind the ears. And Jak was smiling at it, as he said to it, "Sorry that I yelled at you like that, and I guess I sort of lied about when I said that I don't like all Pokemon.", he then smiled warmly at the little creature, "In fact…I actually like all of them, including you, Eevee."

Eevee's face lit up as it heard that, and pounced right into Jak's arms, cheerfully. It tearfully chirped in Jak's arms as he was finally accepted by him. Jak also felt a little warm feeling in his chest; it was a feeling that he felt when either his mom and dad hugged him closely. This was a feeling of understanding and caring of one another. This was the feeling that one would feel of family.

But before the two could fully grow into friendship, a rustling in the long grass caught their attention. It was slowly coming towards them; the two could almost feel the presence of whatever was in those bushes. However, Eevee didn't want to wait as it squiggled out of Jak's grasp and jumped in front of him. Then, with a powerful thrust sweep of its tail, a huge sand wind blew right in the direction of where the noise was coming from. Jak knew what move this was as it was one of Eevee's attacks, the Sand Attack.

Jak looked in amazement at that move as he shielded his eyes from the dust, "Whoa! That was amaz…", but then stopped as the dust settled as he saw what Eevee had attacked.

Out of the dust cloud, came a towering and monsterous form that growled immensely in anger as the figure revealed itself. It was a huge creature, lumbering what seemed to be about twenty-eight feet tall; a giant serpent like beast, whose whole body was competely made of rock, iwht a snake-like head with a rock horned fin on top, and with black eyes showing only white pupils that angrily looked at the boy and Eevee. This was a Rock-type Pokemon, known only as Onix… and boy was it angry at the boy.

It roared out immensely, making the whole forest shake and tremble. Many bird and insect Pokemon that could fly started to shoot upward into the sky above. As soon as the roaring ended, the Onix looked down at both Jak and Eevee as its glare intensified at just looking at the two. It then looked at Eevee, and immediately recognized it as the one that shot the Sand Attack. It then snarled viciously at the two, anger boiling in its eye as it looked down at the two, and then let out another mighty roar that shook the area they were in once more.

Jak paled at this as he gulped, and looked down to Eevee, "Let's run."

Eevee quickly nodded as he chirped, "Vwee.", and then he and Jak bolted away from the Onix.

The mighty behemoth roared up something fierce, until it tore right after them. Jak and Eevee ran as fast as the two could possibly go on their legs, but as Jak looked behind them, his legs got a little faster. The Onix was speeding up behind them, not being slowed down by the forest around them. If there were boulders that the two jumped off and speedily climbed over, the Onix bulldozered right through them, grounding them up into dust. If there were trees, rooted or uprooted, that Jak and Eevee had to squeeze through or climb over or crawl under, the Onix just smashed and tore through them like they were paper mache or tissue paper.

Eevee was running as fast as it could, but then realized as it saw that Onix was going to crush Jak. Eevee looked at Jak and knew that he woudnt make it out of there in time. So the little furry wonder did the only thing he could do at that point… the little fellah stopped in his tracks and stood defiant as the Onix stopped its charge, now focusing on the little pokemon.

Jak huffed for a moment, still running, as he called out to Eevee, "Just keep running! It's bound to lose interest in us before it…", but then stopped as he turned and saw that Eevee was no longer running beside him. He stopped running just as soon as he saw where the little Normal Pokemon was; the little furball was actually making a stand against the towering beast as it roared out loud at Eevee, and twirled around with its tail about to swipe at Eevee.

Eevee growled at its opponent, knowing full well it was about to use a Tail Whip attack. Its massive tail swiped at the small target as Eevee was about to try anything to attack it against. But it froze in terror, realizing the little guy knew that it never once fought and was still too young.

It was then that as the tail swiped at it, Jak scooped up the little guy and quickly dodged the tail as it came crashing down to where the two were a few seconds ago. The Onix growled immensely at this as its anger returned to the human; its blood angered eyes intensified at the boy as Jak looked him in the eye as well.

Eevee looked up to Jak, slighlty confused by all this as he chirped, "Vwee?"

Jak looked at the now angered Onix as he shouted, "Leave us alone! It was an honest mistake!", the Onix roared out even more angered as it prepared to attack the boy, but Jak shouted out, "I'm not gonna let you hurt him or me!...", and then said soemthign that shocked him and Eevee all at once, "…because Eevee's my friend! He and I are gonna travel the world together, train a team of some of the toughest, fastest, and craziest Pokemon around, and we'll compete in the Pokemon Super Ball Tournament when we're ready! That's right…!", he shouted as a smile was put on his face as he knowingly shouted out to the Onix, Eevee, and the world, "I'm… I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER!"

It was at that point, Eevee looked at Jak with new understanding. After the speech had been said out loud, Eevee then looked at Jak with hard determination, and turned it towards the Onix. The Onix just roared out as it striked at the two like a cobra about to bite. Everything seemed to slow down immensely as the Onix charged right at them. Then suddenly, Eevee wiggled out of Jak's grip as he jumped right at Onix, with Jak shouted, "Eevee!"

The Onix was about to bite Eevee in half, that is until Eevee's body glowed brownish. Suddenly, shooting at Onix, were about eleven Eevees as next, they glowed bright blue. And then suddenly, in lightning speed, they pounced at Onix with powerful scratch attacks and swiping strikes.

Jak was immesely amazed by that, and knew what the attacks were that Eevee was going at it, "Double Team and Quick Attack all at once.", he then looked at Eevee with much amazement, "Dad… what kind of Pokemon did you send me?"

After a moment, Onix roared out once more for only a few minutes as it swiped away at the Eevees. The doubles disappeared as the real Eevee stood only fifteen feet away from Jak and from the Onix. Onix roared out immensely at the small Eevee; the damage that the attacks did to him were only minimal due to its rock hard body. And then it lunged out at Eevee with a Tackle Attack. However, Eevee had one final attack as it opened its mouth and a small yellow ball of energy charged up, wind racing around it as it growled as the ball got bigger.

Jak knew right then and there what that attack was as he sweatdropped at this, 'That's a… that's a Hyper Beam attack.' And then finally, to both Jak and Onix's amazement, it shot right at Onix's direction, and the Hyper Beam was launched right at the Rock Snake Pokemon, creating a blinding shot of light that blinded everything.

* * *

**Later On**

The area to where the Hyper Beam had been shot at, was smoking and scorched slightly from the blast. The Onix, who had been doing all the attacking, was K.O.'ed on the ground with its eyes spinning around. Far away from the downed Pokemon, Jak was sitting near one of the downed trees with Eevee sitting on his lap.

A lone moment of silence went on before Jak finally spoke up, "You know… part of the reason I wanted to become a Pokemon Master was that while along the journey, I could see my dad again.", and hten he looked down to his little friend as he smirked, "So how's this? While we're training, we'll go look for Dad.", he then smiled at Eevee, "Whaddya say, Eevee?"

Eevee looked at Jak with slight confusion at first, but then smiled as he chirped, "Vwee!"

Jak smirked at that as he replied, "I thought you'd like that, seeing that you'd be my starter Pokemon." And hten suddenly, they heard a roaring sound come from high above the sky. They didn't flinch at that time, seeing it was so high up in the sky, shadowed by the clouds. But they were able to see that it was sort of serpent like as it glided in the clouds, letting out a small roar until it disappeared once more.

The two sat up, completely amazed by what they saw: a legendary Pokemon that none of them ever saw before. After that, they headed home in a running sprint, both now fueled with the desire to study and train to learn and grow for the future. And that future, would involve the wonders of the world of Pokemon.

* * *

**Next Chapter: I Choose You!**

* * *

**Bonus: for all of those who read, I'll start this by making a Bonus feature for every chapter…if I can.**

**The first Bonus is a small profile on Eevee.**

**Eevee**

**Species**: Normal type

**Nickname Handle**: the Evolution Pokemon

**Height**: 1 ft.

**Weight**: 14.3 lbs.

**Special Abilities**: Run Away, but mostly Adaptability. Most of Eevee's offensive moves are Normal-type attacks; such as Tackle and Quick Attack, but it can also Bite its opponents and use Shadow Ball. Eevee can also learn supportive moves such as Helping Hand and Wish. Eevee is one of the four Pokémon that learn the Trump Card attack. Some Eevee specimens have the ability Adaptability which makes any Normal-type attack that they use become stronger than when used by any other Normal-type Pokémon whose attack power is the same as Eevee's. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. This code may also shed some light on its ability, Adaptability.

**Habitat**: Eevees are quite rare in the Pokemon world. They sometimes live near cities and towns. It is possible for Eevee to live almost anywhere, and they may evolve to suit their surroundings.

**Pokemon Evolution types**:

Flareon – Fire Type

Vaporeon – Water Type

Jolteon – Thunder Type

Espeon – Psychic Type

Umbreon – Dark Type

Leafeon – Grass Type

Glaceon – Ice Type

**Pokedex entries**:

Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.

Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive.

Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.

An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli.

Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.

A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.

**Attacks**:

Tackle

Tail whip,

Helping-Hand

Sand Attack

Growl

Quick Attack

Double Team – somehow very powerful due to the fact that the doubles seem completely solid.

Mimic – Very powerful due to this Eevee.

**Reasons for this Pokemon**: I've always thought of Eevee as a cute little Pokémon. Next to Pikachu, this little guy is the most disgustingly cute creature I've ever seen. And I really wanted to use it in a story like this one. And when I usually say that Eevee chirps, it's mildly because my cat, Ryo-Ohki, meows that almost sound like it's chirping.


	3. I Choose You pt 1

**Pokemon: DP Adventure****Chapter 2: I Choose You!; A Journey Begins pt.1**

**Twinleaf Town**

**Six Years Later**

Six years after the incident in the forest, things returned to the peaceful and sleepy town that was Twinleaf Town. It had remained the same as it was always; lush green forests and grasslands, rivers going through it, and still the small town community not out touched with the world.

Six years had passed for those in the Pokemon Training school. They had graduated last month with amazing flying colors; not a single dropout or failure among the school at all. That included Jak Ketcher, the one that most people would consider a drop out of any kind of class in that category. But something happened six years ago that made him study and work hard like never before. . And in due time, like all the others in the school, he had earned his Pokemon License. Of course everyone in the town didn't think he could upstage a prodigy like his rival, Nathan Wihner. But that wasn't important; as of right now, the whole town was in sure readiness on

And tonight, was the night that the Annual Pokemon Trainer Graduation Party was going to commence. It would be quiet a celebration indeed that night, with dancing, food and drinks, but most of all was the Starter Selection. Professor Rowan, the Pokemon Researcher of the Sinnoh Region would come into town. He was to come with the Starter Pokemon that all the trainers would receive on their journey from his lab in Sandgem Town, which neighbored near Twinleaf Town. Tonight though, he would be giving out to his trainers their first Pokemon, their Starter Pokemon.

Along with the Starter Pokemon, they would receive a Sinnoh Tech Pokedex; the vital information cataloguer, or portable reference tool. Its primary design was to give the trainer various information about all the Pokemon that were wildly known all around. It also acted as the Pokemon Trainers national identity card, allowing the trainer to partake in various Pokemon League competitions.

For all the newly graduated trainers awaiting their Pokedex and their Starter Pokemon, they couldn't wait. For tonight, it would be a night for them to remember.

* * *

**Ketcher Residence**

Back in the old Residence of the Ketchers, the house still remained the same. Mrs. Ketcher was in the kitchen, working on her part of the Pokemon Trainers Graduation Party. She had still looked the same as she did six years ago, still as lovely as ever. She was currently making what appeared to be a Happy Graduation cake buffet for the party, but also watching a segment on the monthly Pokemon Battle Tournament held at the Hoenn Region.

On the screen at this moment, two Pokemon were duking it out in a fierce battle. One Pokemon looked particularly humanoid, and was colored yellow and brown. It stood around five feet tall, slightly scrawny on its arms and waist, but its legs and chest looked strong. Its kneecaps, ankles, forearms, wrists, shoulders and chest were covered in a brown armor. Its head was sort of cat-like with sharp pointy ears sticking upward, sharp eyes that glared at its opponent, and mustache like whiskers sticking down. It held in its three fingered hands two spoons like they were weapons. This was an Alakazam, one of the most powerful Psychic Type Pokemon.

Its opponent was one that the crowd seemed to fear by its appearance. It was somewhat humanoid but somewhat werewolf-ish due to the hind legs, three clawed feet and enlarged forearms and three clawed hands it had. It stood around five feet in height and eleven inches, colored dark purple, had two dangerous looking red eyes, a small tail with a back mane of spiky fur that stuck up, and an evil mischievous grin on its face. This was known as a Gengar, one of the amorphous and dangerous Ghost Type Pokemon.

The battle against the two opponents waged on TV, as Mrs. Ketcher stopped for a moment to witness the amazing battle against the two opposing forces. It was clearly obvious the Ghost Pokemon would win; Ghost Types always had the advantage against Psychic Types.

However, it would have to wait on who the victor would be as Mrs. Ketcher heard the doorbell ring. "Huh?", she asked herself as she left the kitchen, "That can't be the School helping Committee. They're not supposed to arrive until five to pick up the cake platter." When she got to the front door, she opened it, and was completely surprised by who it was, "Oh, Molly, it's you."

Indeed it was Molly Wihner, but in the past six years she had grown. Instead of a young eight year old girl, she was now a fourteen year old girl. She had a slim and slender figure, her hair was now a little longer as it was cut down to the middle of her back, with a flip still present at where her neck was. She still wore a red ribbon in her hair from behind her hair, but now she wore a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves ending at her elbows, and had no shoulders as the sleeves were attached to the shirt, with a black spaghetti strap shirt on top, with a blue skirt that ended at her ankles, and her casual Mary Jane shoes.

Mrs. Ketcher smiled at the young lady as she asked, "So what brings you in this side of town?", and invited the girl in, as she shyly entered as they both walked into the kitchen.

However, even though Molly had matured slightly she was still the same shy girl form back then. She fiddled with her fingers as she blushed slightly, stuttering, "Um, well uh… I was wondering… if… if Jak was home…."

Smiling at the girl's shyness and blushing, Mrs. Ketcher smiled at the girl's obvious crush for her son. However, she sadly shook her head as she answered, "I'm sorry, Molly… but he and Eevee left this morning for their daily exercise."

Molly didn't seemed saddened by that, nor disapointed, "Really? Oh… well is it alright… if I wait for him?" Mrs. Ketcher shook her head, inviting her to sit down as they talked.

In fact, she seemed happy for Jak's serious training; ever since the event that happened six years ago with the Onix, Jak had made serious efforts to ready himself to train himself and Eevee for an amazing Pokemon Trainer's journey. In fact, he was starting to make her brother look bad as it was. Though Nathan was also training himself just as hard, so the two were constantly competing with each other over the past years now.

Then Mrs. Ketcher smiled at Molly as she asked, "So… you and your brother excited about this night, Molly?"

Molly nodded at that, "Yes, Mrs. Ketcher….", and then blushed slightly as she finished, "And lately… Jak's never been this excited either."

* * *

**Twinleaf Forest**

**Near Lake Verity**

Deep within the forest of Twinleaf, there was much rustling as in the large trees and moss-covered roots, something came running and jumping in the forest. Shooting out of the bushes, Eevee was jumping and running down the hillside happily and energetically as it chirped out, "Vweee! Vweee! Vweee!", and then it heard rustling behind him and saw someone jump out after him, running at top speed.

The figure was none other than Jak himself as he raced after Eevee. In the past six years, Jak had aged into a fine healthy young trainer and fourteen year old teenage boy. His frame was a slim yet muscular build; the body of a surfer or swimmer, due to the times he and Eevee traversed on the mountainside, or when they went for a swim at Verity Lake. His brown hair was short and tussled as it spiked in the back and had a few loose bangs in front. He was now wearing while and orange sneakers, black jeans with two pouches sewn on to the upper legs next to the pockets as well as an orange phani pack attached to the belt around his waist, a sleeveless orange T-shirt with a U-shape on the front and back connecting to the loose turtleneck part colored black, and two orange and black fingerless gloves.

Around his waist was a belt, and attached to it were three holsters on both sides that contained six marble sized objects, with a visible equator. The two halves were visibly off-white on the bottom, and colored red on the top, with a small circle button on the surface interrupting the equator to act as the expansion button from its default form. These were essentially Pokeballs, the tools that were used to capture, contain, and storage the Pokemon that a trainer would catch.

Jak shouted in his adrenaline state as he saw where they were going, "We're almost near the Lake, Eevee…", and then sprinted forward, passing the little Pokemon, "Last one there's a Slowpoke!"

Eevee saw Jak speeding up, and then huffed at that, "E-vwee.", and then it started to charge up with a blue aura; using Agility, Eevee charged up and sped fast, passing Jak.

Jak saw that as he half-smirked, "Oh, yeah?", and then ran after him as fast as his legs could take him. At the way the two were going, they would reach the lake in no time at all.

* * *

**Afterwards**

**At the Lake**

The two had stopped near a shrubbery like resting spot; the area completely covered them from the lake as the two sat down. Jak rested on a rock while Eevee rested on his lap, both taking a much needed relaxing breath from their little exercise from the run and traversing in the woods.

Jak sighed with relief as he wiped his brow, "Well, let's see. We climbed up a few trees, scowered a few cliff sides near the mountains, and finally ran from the mountains to here.", he then sighed as he allowed his shoulders to slump and hang his head out in exhaustion, "I think we've done enough for the day."

Eevee just kerplopped down on Jak's lap as it laid down, halfway exhausted now, "Eeeeeeev…."

_KER-SPLASH!_

The two stopped from their exhausted state as they were both now energized by the sound of something splashing in the lake. Eevee jumped up and up to Jak's shoulder and then up to his head as Jak stepped up, and peered through the bushes. The two looked around trying to gain any sight on where that splash came from.

Jak looked up to Eevee as he asked, "Did you see anything?"

Eevee shook his head as he chirped, "Evwee.", he then looked out to the water, and then spotted movement, "Evee! Vweee!"

Jak looked out and saw two movements out there in the water. Suddenly, something shot out of the water as it jumped out in the air. What had jumped out of the water was a small orange Pokemon that resembled an otter of sorts with two tail tips sprouting out from just one tail. It was two feet tall; its fur was orange, with its underbelly, tail tip and mouth colored beach sand yellow. It hat two black whiskers on both sides, a cute black nose, two small blue fins on its arms, and a yellow flotation sac around its neck. It dived back into the water as it then bobbed up cheerfully purring, "Bui! Bui!"

Then Jak immediately recognized it, "That's a Buizel. A Water Type Pokemon.", but then he raised an eyebrow as he looked to Eevee, "But I read that they're mostly found near Valley Windworks.", he then raised an eyebrow out of confusion as he asked, "What's a Buizel doing out here in Lake Verity?"

Then suddenly, something shot up next to the Buizel as whatever it was grabbed Buizel and held him high up, both laughing. Much to Jak's and Eevee's amazement, the two were surprised as ever as they saw what… or who it was. It was a young girl, fourteen years old, and very beautiful. She had a slim but slender figure; a body to die for any girl considering she filled out the aqua green string bikini she was wearing. She had snow white skin and long aqua blue hair that went down her back, and had two purple clam clips on the side of her head, holding her hair. When she opened her eyes as she laughed with joy with her Buizel, she revealed to have emerald green eyes that sparkled with the sun's rays hitting the water.

At the whole scene in front of them, as the girl got out of the water, at that point, Jak was blushing like crazy. In all his life, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as this.

Eevee looked down to Jak, and saw his dreaming gaze at his friend, "Vwee?" He looked in concern at the boy; he then waved his tail in front of Jak's face to get his attention, "Evwee. Eevwee-eee?"

The girl got out of the water and back on shore as she walked near a camping site. It had what appeared to be a silver and blue hover bike, the latest in travel technology those days. Next to it was a small pink female one-strap backpack, as well as a clean set of clothes and a belt containing Pokeballs. It was when the girl had finished drying off with her towel, Buizel suddenly stopped as its ears picked up a few sounds.

It then got on all fours as it chirped out towards Jak and Eevee's direction, "Bui! Bui! Zel-bui! Bui-zel-zel!"

The girl stopped drying off as she looked at her Buizel and asked, "What is it, Buizel?" She then looked at the direction to where Buizel was barking at, and then sneered; figuring that something… or someone was out there, as she shouted, "Alright, who's out there?" There was no response, so she pointed out and shouted, "Buizel, Bubble Beam! Now!"

And then Buizel took a big gulp of air as it stood up, and then blew out a barrage of glowing blue bubbles at where Jak and Eevee were hiding behind. Seeing the attack shot at them, Jak and Eevee jumped out of the bushes and into the water, dodging the attack. The two swam underwater, heading back to shore as they both shot up and gasped for air. The two climbed up on shore; Jak on his knees and Eevee standing beside him, shaking off the water.

Jak coughed up a little water as he spoke out, "A little overkill on somebody who was curious, don't you think?"

"Not if it's for someone who's a peeping tom.", someone said, getting Jak's attention. He and Eevee looked up and paled as they both came face-to-face with the aqua blue haired girl, who glared at them with her Buizel at the ready. The girl had her hands on her hips as the look on her face could kill him as she scowled, "You've got a lot of nerve, trying to take a good look at me when I was about to change."

Blushing from embarrassment, Jak shot back as he waved his hands in defense, "Hey, wait a minute! I wasn't trying to…!", but then he was halted as the two humans and Pokemon heard a huge rustling.

It sounded like birds going crazy as the sound got closer and closer. It sounded like a hundred angry birds chasing after something. Not hesitating on as the chirping got louder, the girl looked to her Buizel as she ordered, "Buizel, Bubble Beam! In the air now!"

Buizel did as it was ordered and shot out a huge barrage of blue glowing bubbles into the air. They made contact with whatever they hit as the air exploded with white explosions.

And then suddenly, out of the forest, ran out an old man in his sixties, shouting, "No, stop! You'll only enrage the Starlies even more!" The man was physically fit, pale skin, a full head of silverish white hair with a finely trimmed beard to boot, and wise old eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie and blue vest, black trousers and shoes to boot, and had a brown duster jacket on. He was also carrying with him a silver suitcase that he held on to dear life.

He stopped in front of the confused teens, taking a breather. But then he looked to them as he advised, "You shouldn't have done that.", he then pointed to where shots were made and stated, "Now they'll just get even angrier."

And then suddenly, something fell down towards them. Crashing to the ground were a few Pokemon with what appeared to be birds. They were small ball-shaped birds; their height was only one foot, the same as Eevee's. They were colored grayish brown, dark brown, and white. Their whole bodies were colored grayish brown, but their heads with a curl tip feather in the back, tip of their wings, and two tail feathers were colored dark brown, with one back tail feather was colored white, along with their faces showing off their brown eyes, and a small spot on their chest. They had orange clawed feet, and their beaks were orange with a black tip. These little fellows were what they called a Starly, the Starling Pokemon.

The flock of Starly shook with much rigor to shake off the attack they were dealted. One of them, looking particularly beat up, looked at the humans with much distaste as it cried out with strident, "STAAAAARLLYYYYYYYYYYY!", and then suddenly glowed white, growing and changing shape. Everyone looked in amazement because they knew what was going on: Pokemon Evolution. Whether it was the Pokemon's time to evolve or the anger at getting attacked trigger it, only one thing was certain: it was becoming a stronger, faster Pokemon.

As the white light died out, what was where a Starly stood, was now something else. It was a two foot bird with the same color scheme as the Starly, but resembled a White-cheeked Starling. The most prominent feature was the curled crest on its head, similar to that of a lapwing. It had a black and orange colored beak like a quail. Its main body was still grayish brown, while the head, shoulders, wing tips and back tail still remained dark brown. The tail had evolved form a trapezoid shape to a sharp diamond shape. Its circular white face was now more star-shaped, with a grayish brown spot on the forehead.

The old man paled at this as he gulped, "Oh boy. This isn't good.", and then pointed out to the new Pokemon, "That's a Staravia; the evolved form of Starly. And they're a lot more aggressive."

The Staravia took off from the ground, and screeched out, "STARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", this caused the Starlies to become revitalized as they took off into the air to rejoin iwht their newly appointed leader.

The girl gulped a little as she asked, "So, uh… now what?", but then heard a vooming sound as her eyes went wide with surprise. She saw that the peeping tom boy, his Eevee and the old man had highjacked her hover bike. She shouted out to them, "Hey, what do you think you're doing with my bike?"

As the bike sped off, Jak shouted out, "Sorry, but we need to borrow this!", and then sped off with the old man. This caused the Staravia and the Starly flock to chase after them in the sky.

As both parties disappeared, the girl and her Buizel looked at the scene with much confusion. The girl, on the other hand, growled with frustration, as she put her hands on her hips and fumed, "Ooooh! You…!"

* * *

**Later On**

The hoverbike was going at top speed, getting as far away as they could. So far, they had lost the Starly flock, but were unsure of how long it would be, considering their pursuers were in the air and could spot them anywhere. It was during the ride that the old man in the back thanked Jak, "Thank you so much, young man.", and then noticed the Pokeballs aroudn the boy's belt as he asked, "You a Pokemon Trainer, lad?"

Jak nodded as he replied, "Not yet, though. I just graduated last month, like the rest of my class.", he then petted Eevee on the head as he the little Pokemon nuzzled from on Jak's shoulder, "Tonight's the night we get our Pokedex and our Starter Pokemon. From what I've heard, Sinnoh's Top Researcher, Prof. Rowan's gonna be there."

It was then that the man's expression went to surprise as he stated, "Oh, you must be from Twinleaf Town."

Then Jak asked, a little surprise by that, "You headin' there?"

The man nodded as he smirked, "Well of course I'm headed there.", and then his smirk became mischievous as he pointed to himself, "I'm the one giving all the trainers their Starter Pokemon."

At that moment, both Jak and Eevee looked at the man in surprise as he asked, "Wait! Does that mean…"

The man smirked, "Correct… I am Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town."

Both looked amazed and shocked by that answer. Even Eevee was surprised as it chirped, "Vwee?", but then looked up as he heard something, "Vwee! Evweeee!", and then suddenly, a small barrage of wind blasts, shaped like half-moon blades, shot at the sides, causing them to deter slightly.

The trio looked behind them and saw the Staravia on the attack and about to dive in. Jak did his best to dodge it as best he could, but then Staravia's wings glowed with energy, as it swiped at the hover bike once more and hit it directly into the back. The bike swerved and skidded until it came crashing onto the ground, throwing the three off of it as it was mangled at top speed, never to be used again.

The three were flat on their backs or stomachs as Eevee pulled at Jak's hair, mumbling with Jak's hair in his mouth, "Vwee! Vwee-eve!"

Jak groaned as he and Prof. Rowan got back up, and saw that Staravia and the Starly flock were heading right for them. both Jak and Eevee knew at that point that they had to battle it out now. Jak then got on one knee as he put Eevee on his shoulder and ordered out as the Starly flock charged first with Beak, diving right towards them, "Eevee, use Double Team, with Quick Attack in the air! Now!"

With that, Eevee chirped out, "VWEEEE!", and then Jak threw him straight towards the Starly flock. Then, much to Prof. Rowan's amazement, Eevee glowed brown, and then suddenly only five Eevves were replicated as the five pounced on five of the Starly flock. At that point, the Eevees pounced on one Starly after the other, Tackling them, over and over like it was a game of continuous Dodge Ball. It was then that after a few seconds had past, Eevee's Double Team dissipated, and the real Eevee landed right back into Jak's hands, as the flock of Starly fell flat to the ground.

Jak scratched the back of Eevee's ears as he purred from it, as Jak smirked, "Nice job, Eevee."

Prof. Rowan looked in wonder at the little Pokemon, "An Eevee that has a Double Team that makes solid copies. Extraordinary." Just then, they all heard a huge squawking coming from right above them. They saw that Staravia was high up there, about to make another attack on them… and this time the rest of the Starly flock was with it. There were too many to count from, and they were all glaring down at the two humans, and the little Normal Pokemon that took down a small team of their flock.

Jak paled at this as he looked to Eevee, "This isn't good."

"Vwee.", Eevee gulped at this as well.

Rowan looked at the trainer and knew right then and there that the boy had only Eevee. It was then that he would try to help with the defense. He looked around, trying to see where his suitcase had landed, and saw it was near where the trashed hover bike. And just then as Staravia and the Starly flock dived down towards the Trainer and Eevee, the Professor then pointed out, "Young lad! Get to my briefcase! The Starter Pokemon are in there!"

That was all that Jak needed to know as he and Eevee made a mad dash after the case. As soon as the two got there, Jak nose dived right at it, as did Eevee, as Staravia and the Starly flock missed them by a few inches. Immediately, Jak opened the case, and inside them was a black foam casing, holding up to thirty Pokeballs in their default form. They were all marked in order from three different elements in the exact order: Grass, Fire, Water.

Thinking about it very quickly, Jak just grabbed on as he pressed the button to enlarge it, and threw it, "Come on out!" and then suddenly as the ball struck the ground, it opened as out shot a beam of white light. It took form and shape until it died out, and then Jak, Eevee, and even the Professor saw which one he had picked.

The new Pokemon was a small creature resembling a green, yellow, and brown snapping turtle of sorts. It stood about only one foot tall, and had a dirt-colored shell on its back. Its body was that of light green while its underbelly, feet, and prominent jawbone were colored yellow. Its eyes were friendly and yellow as well, and it had a small two-leaf seedling growing on the top of its head.

Jak immediately recognized it as he smirked at this turn of events, "Alright, a Turtwig.", he then pointed up to the still preparing Starly flock, "Alright, Turtwig… Razor Leaf! Eevee, follow it up with Shadow Ball at the Staravia!"

Eevee chirped at the ready as he ran over to Turtwig's side and stopped as he and Turtwig stood side-by-side, "Vwee!"

However, the Turtwig huffed as it turned its head away, "Twig." It was plain obvious to see that the Turtwig wasn't one to follow orders, nor go into the line of combat.

Rowan sweatdropped at this as he sighed, "Oh dear. Of all the Turtwigs to choose from, he picked the one that doesn't get along with humans."

Jak frowned at this as he slumped his shoulders in knowing the obvious as he sarcastically remarked, "This is great.", then suddenly he heard the Staravia and the flock charge right downward to Eevee and Turtwig. The two Pokemon were unaware of the flock diving right for them, so Jak did the only thing he could do. Immediately, he ran towards them and skidded to a stop on his knees shielding them as he shouted, "Get going… now!"

Sensing the boy's presence, Turtwig grunted, "Turt!", and openly bit Jak's left hand.

Jak grunted at that, but still kept his composure as he half-heartedly smirked at Turtwig, "It's alright, there's nothing to fear…", but then winced as the Staravia and the Starly flock swooped down upon them. and swiped at Jak's back with their talons, scratching his back up as he grunted and held back his screaming. As soon as the flock flew up for another turn pass. Wincing from the pain, and a little blood seeping from his back, Jak grimacly smiled to Eevee and Turtwig, as he winked at them, "See… what'd I tell you? Nothing to fear."

Eevee ran up on Jak's arm and looked at Jak's back. Eevee looked saddened as he saw the talon marks on his back, and back to Jak, "Vweeee.", and then looked to Jak as he licked his cheek, "Eeeee."

Jak smirked, "It's not a problem. They didn't scratch too deep."

Turtwig looked at the human with much confusion, and then its eyes started to water. It had never liked humans to begin with, considering that they destroyed most of the forest. But this human… it had gone out of its way to help him, despite the fact that the human was injured. It whimpered slightly at Jack, "Turrr…"

"STAAAARAAVVVVVV!"

At that point, the trio's attention was turned back towards the flock of Starly, and its leader, Staravia. It had sounded off the attack to do one more Take Down at them and flew straight towards them. The Starly flock swooped down towards them, and squawked out loud as they used Agility to speed their descent. Turtwig growled at this, "Turt…", and then got behind Jak and Eevee, out in the open, and shouted out, "TWIIIIIIIIIIG!"

Then suddenly, out of both sides of the Turtwig's shell, two whip-like vines shot out and stretched around twelve feet. As the Starly flock charged in, Turtwig used the whip vines to swipe at them with effortless ease. Turtwig swatted at them, knocking them down on the ground, knocking them completely out cold with no resistance at all. Turtwig held the vines out in a defensive stance as it looked up at the Staravia, and grunted, "Turt…."

Staravia snarled at this at the defeat of its own flock. It then cried out, "STARA…!", and swirled around in a circle in the air, getting faster and faster for its next attack.

It was then that Jak knew what Staravia was about to do as he looked to Eevee and Turtwig, "Guys, listen up! That Staravia's gonna perform a Whirlwind attack!", and his notion was proven right as Staravia's spinning was creating a wind funnel that would soon become a whirlwind. He then looked to Turtwig, knowing that Turtwig now trusted him, as he stated, "Turtwig, I want you to toss Eevee towards the Whirlwind.", and then looked to Eevee, "Eevee, as soon as you're in the center of the whirlwind, use Dark Ball on Staravia."

"Turt-Twig!", Turtwig motioned.

"Vwee!", Eevee chirped out as it hopped on towards Turtwig, who caught him with the Vine Whip. And then with all his might, Turtwig threw Eevee right into the Whirlwind. Eevee, started to spin through the funnel of the wind, almost on the verge of throwing up. but then he spotted the Staravia as it spun around faster and faster, causing the whirlwind to get big enough to tear through those down below.

Back on the ground, Jak looked to Turtwig as he stated, "Alright, as soon as Eevee's out of there, you fire off Razor Leaf at Staravia. Okay?"

Turtwig nodded, "Turt."

In the Whirlwind, Eevee opened his mouth, as black energy began to form into a baseball sized ball, forming the Dark Ball attack. It then shot it directly at Staravia, causing its defense and attack power to faulter. This in turn, caused the Whirlwind attack to slightly fade, as the winds slowed down and began to dissipate.

It was after when the wind died, Eevee fell back down, and happily back into Jak's hands. Then Turtwig shouted out, "TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!", and out from Turtwig's small seedling, flickered out a barrage of small green leaves, shot straight at Staravia with the speed and accuracy of many Shurikens hitting their target. The leaves struck at Staravia with a bombardment that cut at its body, until its status had been completely weakened.

Finally, Staravia cried out in defeat, "STAAAAAAAARRRRR….", and finally collapsed as it plummeted straight to the ground.

But Jak wasn't about to let it end there; his Pokemon instincts had kicked in at that point. Without even noticing what he was doing, he reached for his belt, grabbed one of the extra Poke Balls, and then enlarged it. He then shouted out, "Got ya now!", and threw it at the falling Staravia, hitting it lightly on the wing. The ball immediately activated as it opened, and out shot a white glowing net of energy, that engulfed Staravia, transforming it into a white like, and then was sucked inside as the ball close back up and landed on the ground.

Then Jack, Eevee and Turtwig, and even Professor Rowan, nervously waited to see if the capture was a go. The Poke ball shook once… twice… three times, until finally, the ball made a chiming sound as it stopped shaking. Jak smirked at this, eagerly excited about this as he walked over to it, knelt down, and picked up the Poke ball.

He then shot the ball upward as he proclaimed, "YES! My first capture!", he then ran over to his Pokemon as he cheered them on, "We did it, you guys!", and the two Pokemon cheered on with Jak as he knelt down to them as he and the others congratulated on a well done capture.

Professor Rowan looked at the boy with much interest, as he told himself, "Interesting. He was able to befriend one of my most troublesome Pokemon, and caught a newly evolved Staravia with only two Pokemon.", he then smirked, "I guess this boy might be something else later on in the future."

* * *

**Next Chapter: I Choose You!; A Journey Begins pt.2**

* * *

**This is your lucky day folks. It's a Double Poke-Bonus! Yessir, we have a profile on two other Pokemon.**

**Name**: Turtwig – Grotle - Torterra

**Species**: Grass Pokemon

**Handle Name**: Tiny Leaf Pokemon, Grove Pokemon, Continent Pokemon

**Weight**: 22.5 lbs, 214 lbs, 683.5 lbs.

**Height**: 1'03", 3'07", 7'03"

**Habitat**:Starter choice

**Evolution**: Turtwig –Lv.18 – Grotle –Lv. 32 - Torterra

**Poked Entries**:

Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes.

It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if its thirsty.

(Grotle)

It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell.

The shell is hardened soil. Some Pokemon come to peck the berries growing on the shell on its back.

(Torterra)

Small Pokemon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests.

Groups of this Pokemon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for moving forests.

**Attacks**:

Tackle

Withdraw

Razor Leaf

Vine Whip

Leech Seed

Crunch

Leaf Storm

Cut

Strength

**Name**: Staravia

**Species**: Flying Pokemon

**Handle Name**: Starling Pokemon

**Height**: 2'00" ft.

**Weight**: 34.2 lbs.

**Habitat**:

**Evolution**: Starly –Lv.14-Staravia-Lv.34-Staraptor

**Poked Entries**:

It flies around forests and fields in search of Bug Pokemon. It stays within a huge flock.

It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide.

**Attacks**:

Tackle

Quick Attack

Wing Attack

Double Team

Whirlwind

Ariel Ace

Take Down

Agility

* * *

**Well tahti's it for now; hope to hear your reviews later.**

* * *


	4. I Choose You pt 2

**Pokemon: DP Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Choose You!; A Journey Begins pt.2**

Jak had gotten Professor Rowan over to Twinleaf Town with no problem whatsoever. When they had reached the town, the Professor and Jak had gone their separate ways. As soon as Jak and Eevee had gotten home, Mrs. Ketcher saw the scratch marks on his back. Immediately, Mrs. Ketcher went all into 'Mother Mode' and began to treat the cuts and bandage them up.

After the treatment, Jak was sitting outside in the backyard, with Eevee sitting on his lap, waiting for his mom to finish up with the sewing job on his shirt. At the moment, he was holding two poke balls in his hands. The two poke balls were the Poke Balls holding Jak's two new companions and friends, Turtwig and Staravia.

He then smirked as he let them both out, the balls opened up as red energy shot out of the balls. Then the energy took form, and dissipated, revealing both Turtwig and Staravia. Turtwig cried out happily as it jumped right next to his new trainer, "Turt! Turt-twig!", and sat there playfully.

Staravia, who was captured, was slightly hesitant about being captured. However, as it looked at Eevee and Turtwig comfortable being around Jak, it flew up and perched himself on Jak's right shoulder. As soon as everyone was comfortable, Jak looked up at the sky as it was nearing dusk.

He then sighed as he stated out, "You know guys… I don't know what's out there for us at this point…", but then he smirked as he petted Eevee behind his favorite spot, which made the Pokemon purr a bit, "But I know that we can take whatever challenge that's thrown at us."

"Turrrr.", Turtwig motioned.

"Staaaaar.", Staravia stated as he cleaned his wing with his beak.

All Eevee did was chirp out with a smile, "Vwee."

Jak sighed with a smile on his face as he and the trio looked up at the night sky, "Guys…. this'll be a night to remember."

* * *

**Later That Night**

**Twinleaf Grove**

**Pokemon Trainer's Ceremony**

In the small center of that which was Twinleaf Town's park, the party had been set up for the Pokemon Trainer Graduation Ceremony. There were tents posted as well as benches with food placed on the tables, for everyone to have as some ate. the children, who were around the ages of eight to ten, ran around, playing with any pet Pokemon that they had, or listened to other adults telling stories of their time traveling all over the world, exploring and discovering Pokemon that were sometimes found along the way. The Pokemon Trainer Graduates, who were all at the age of fourteen, Male and Female alike, were having one heck of a time, either eating, talking to each other, or dancing to the music.

Jak was currently sitting at a bench table with Eevee on top of it, as he ate the current meal that he had gotten from one of the tents. He and Eevee had watched the whole party go on as everyone was having a great time. That is until he spotted a joyous sight as he looked in the crowd of dancers. It was there that he saw Molly, happy as ever and dancing along with the music as anyone else out there on the dancing floor. Jak smirked, seeing his childhood friend having fun on this graduation night.

"Why don't you go out there and dance with her, son?", came a voice next to Jak. He whipped around in surprise and saw his mom, sitting down with a nice cup of lemonade.

At that question, Jak just looked away from the dancing, and turned back to a glass of soda he was drinking. After he was done with the cup, he made up an excuse as he mumbled, "Ah, no thanks, mom. I'm just gonna have another cup of soda while I'm…", just then, Eevee leapt off the table, running towards the dancing. Immediately, Jak got up and ran over to get him back, "Eevee! Get back here!"

He chased after Eevee through the crowd, until he bumped into someone. As soon as he regained his balance, he saw who it was that he had bumped into. It was none other than Molly, as she too regained her composure after being knocked off balance. There, the two just stood there in complete awkwardness; Jak feeling embarrassed for bumping into her like that, and Molly embarrassed and blusing madly at Jak now.

Eevee had run back to the table and hopped back on there, sitting next to Mrs. Ketcher. Mrs. Ketcher smiled at the little scene in front of her as she turned towards Eevee and complimented, "That was some quick thinking, Eevee."

Eevee mischievously chirped out as he smirked at Jak's mom, "Ee-Evwee."

Back with the two teens, Jak stood there as he scratched the back of his head, fidgeting on the awkward scene. Molly was still standing there, though looking away and shyly blushing at the boy that she had known all her life. The two were in an awkward situation until Jak finally apologized, "Um, sorry about bumping into you like that. My Eevee can be a real pain sometimes."

"Oh no, it's alright.", Molly burst out nearly shouting, then sinking back to shyness as she looked away from Jak's gaze, blushing and twiddling her fingers, "I just… I heard about what happened when you helped Professor Rowan." She then looked to him with much concern as she asked, "Are you alright? I heard that you were hurt."

"Nah, just a bunch of scratches.", Jak chuckled at that, easing Molly.

Molly sighed with relief as she stated, "That's good. Because from what I've heard, the life of a trainer is really hard. Going on a perilous journey and capturing Wild Pokemon. It just sounds really dangerous."

Jak smirked as he shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine. Eevee and I've trained for six years. The physical stuff should be a piece of cake.", he then smirked at Molly, which caused her to blush at that point, "Capturing and training Wild Pokemon, that'll be the challenge." He then pointed out, "I mean, you and your brother'll probably go through the same thing, right?"

It was at that time, Molly sadly shook her head, "Sorry, Jak, but I've decided not to be a Trainer.", but then smiled as she replied, "Instead, I think I'll be a researcher like the Professor."

Jak smiled at that, "Well that's great."

It was then that Molly lit up with surprise as she stated, "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot.", she then rummaged through her pockets, looking for something, with a confused Jak looking at her, wondering what it was she was looking for. It was then that she had found it and smiled to Jak, "I went to your house to give this to you, but you were already out..", and then she pulled something out of her pocket and held it out for Jak to take, "This is for you."

It was then that Jak looked at whatever it was that Molly had. It was a small gray watch like device, with a green digital screen on it. It was then that Jak knew what it was as he stated with a surprised smile, "Wow. A Pokegear watch.", and then accepted the gift as he placed it on his left wrist. The watch activated as a small green light appeared on the green screen, and out popped a holo-digital display of the current time.

Jak then deactivated the holo-display as he smirked to Molly as he thanked her, "Thanks, Molly. This is really gonna come in handy." He then pointed out, "I heard that this model not only functions as a watch, but also as a cell phone and Poke-Nav all in one."

She nodded, "It should come in hand when you need to find the nearest town or call home.", she then looked to Jak, a little star-gazy, and blushed slightly as she stated, "Jak… you remember back six years ago, when I said you would be a great Pokemon Trainer?"

Jak kind of sheepishly looked away as he nodded and answered, "Yeah, back then I wasn't too fond of the idea."

Molly smirked as she encouraged him, "I'm sure you'll do great and form a great band of Pokemon. I mean you already have Eevee, and from what your mom told me, you also have your Starter already as well as your first catch. All in one day."

"Ha! A likely fluke for such a lowly amateur like yourself, Jak."

Jak cringed at the very sound of that disgusting prideful voice. He turned around grimily as his face paled up and snarled at who it was that spoke up. It was none other than Nathan Wihner, Molly's brother, standing behind Jak with his arms crossed and his know-it-all-I'm-better-than-you smug smirk on his face. Like Jak, he too had grown up into a physically fit and handsome fourteen-year-old boy. His hair was still blonde and neatly kept, and now he was sporting a new outfit. He was dressed in a red pilot jacket with a turtleneck collar, with the jacket halfway buttoned up, brown cargo pants with two pouches tied to both sides, a belt containing six empty Poke Balls in their default modes, a brown phani pouch to his waist, and black hiking shoes on his feet. He too was also equipped with a Pokegear watch as well, except it was colored black, and white fingerless gloves.

He then mockingly boasted, "After all…. What self-respecting Pokemon would ever listen to you?"

Then Jak turned around and shot Nathan a dirty smile as he shot back, "I'm pretty sure they'd be a lot better than listening to someone who talks and acts like a snob. Kind of like you."

That caused Nathan to twitch a little as he sweatdropped for only a moment, with his eyelash twitching slightly; almost as if the insult had struck him. But then he cleared his throat and half-smiled as he shot back, "You think you stand a chance in the Pokemon League Super Bowl in the Sinnoh Region?"

"Better shot than you ever do, Pretty boy.", Jak shot back once more.

"Amateuristic Fool."

"Overconfident Jerk."

"Foolhardy Failure!"

"Pompous Slowbro!"

The two went on and on, never stopping with any insults that they could throw at one another. Molly sighed with exhaustion as she sweatdropped at this scene and shook her head, knowing full well that this could go on for a long time now. Sitting at the bench table, Mrs. Ketcher and Eevee looked at the two boys bickering over one another. Mrs. Ketcher just shook her head as she hopelessly smiled at the scene, "No matter how old they've gotten, they still won't grow out of their feud."

Eevee lowered his head down in that same feeling as he chirped, "Ee-vwee."

"I say, those two look like they've been rivals since they were children.", came a voice from next to Mrs. Ketcher. She turned and saw that it was Prof. Rowan, just casually overlooking the celebration. He then bowed his head to her as he introduced himself, "Oh I'm sorry for startling you. I'm Professor Rowan; I'm sure your son told you about our little meeting."

Mrs. Ketcher nodded as she too bowed her head, "Of course he did, Professor. I'm just happy you and my son came out of that scurrage all right."

The Professor chuckled a little, "Well, in truth, all I did was stumble into two Starly flocks fighting over their territories. I just got tangled up in it and they ended up teaming together chasing after me."

But at this point, his attention was turned towards the two arguing male trainers as they continued their verbal assaults on one another, waving their fists in the air and shouting constantly, getting everyone's attention.

Rowan looked to Mrs. Ketcher as he asked, "Have they always acted like this?"

Mrs. Ketcher sweatdropped as she nodded, "Pretty much. And I can't understand for the life in me why they continue to do so."

Prof. Rowan chuckled at that as he looked at the two, still on the argument and insults, "I must say I can tell that those two show much promise." And then pointed to Jak, "Especially that young fellow."

Mrs. Ketcher then seemed a little surprised by that, even Eevee, as she asked, "Jak? Why do you say that?"

He then paid all his attention to Jak as he explained to her, "When he went to pick out a Pokemon to help me and his Eevee, he picked out a Turtwig. However, this one was from a forest that had been hacked down by a strange organization that resembled astronauts. They then took all the Pokemon in that area, except for that Turtwig. It was after that the true damage had been done; the Turtwig became completely distrustful to any human in my staff.", he then furrowed his brow to Jak as he explained, "Yet somehow, through some mysterious power, your son was able to make it trust humans again."

Mrs. Ketcher smiled at that as she looked back to her son, "Well, he's just like his father. He and my son have that sort of gift to make friends with Pokemon."

The Professor nodded, "Yes. I've seen it as well. It's a gift that allows a person to communicate deeply with Pokemon; almost speak and understand them.", he then scratched his bearded chin in thought as he stated, "In all my travels, I've only seen a few with such a rare gift. It's a real delight to see someone like him with a rare gift as that."

Mrs. Ketcher smiled at that as she turned to look at her son, who seemed to have stopped the arguing as Molly stepped in between the two, "I think so too."

Eevee just sat at the table, and nodded, "Vwee."

* * *

**Later on**

**Graduation Ceremony**

It was after the celebration, that Professor Rowan came in and brought along his briefcase as well as his book bag. All the trainers came around and started to choose out their Starter Pokemon, but also were given a small handheld computer that was shaped rectangular, with a curved end on one side of it. This was their Pokedex, their official Pokemon Data gatherer, guide, as well as registrant license to make them official Pokemon. Afterwards, the case was empty and the trainers had received their Pokemon as they stood attentive to Professor Rowan, along with their Starter Pokemon out. Even Jak had taken out Turtwig and stood next to Eevee.

Molly stood aside from him along with her Starter Pokemon, and a violet Pokedex in her. It was an adorable little penguin-like Pokemon that was one foot in height, colored ice blue, ocean blue and a little white. Its main body was ice blue with two small little wings for its arms, and had two yellow webbed feet. Its head was circular and colored ocean blue, with a small cape like flap that resembled a coat tail that was also it's tail as well, had two white circles on where its blue eyes were, and two on its chest, with a small yellow beak. This little fellow was known as Piplup, the Water Type Starter of Sinnoh.

For Nathan, his Starter was perched on his shoulder, as he placed a fiery red Pokedex in his phani pocket. His starter Pokemon, was a one foot tall orange furred monkey, with a flaming stub for a tail, a sandy orange for its underbelly, hands and feet, as well as its face and ears. The little monkey also had fiery red rings around its eyes and a poof of hair on its head that made it look like its head was aflame. This was known as Chimchar, the Fire Monkey Pokemon.

As the trainers all stood attending, including Jak, who had Eevee on his shoulder, and an orange and black Pokedex in his phani pack. They all stood attentive as Professor Rowan stood before them at a podium, and spoke through a microphone.

He cleared his throat as he started out, "Sorry, everyone. I'm a little rusty at this, and I make the same speech with every generation… so here it goes.", and then he began his speech to everyone as he started out, "Today, or Tonight, you have taken the first step towards becoming Pokemon Trainers. What lies ahead of you is not only your world, but their world. A Pokemon World if you will. They live on Land, Sea, Air, from the dark corners of forests and unexplored jungles, to the shining districts of the cities. On this night and probably tomorrow morning for those who want a good refreshing head start, you both, human and Pokemon alike, will be journeying into the world of Pokemon Training, Battles, Coordination, and Exploration. Living and learning together, sometimes as teammates, other times as rivals, but in the end, ever as friends. And along the way you will find those who will blindly take advantage of a Pokemon's trust, to use their abilities in order to further their selfish and egotistical ambitions in the name of darkness. But as the pendulum swings both ways, there will always be the Pokemon Rangers as well as you. Reflecting the balance that is nature of course. Expecting the things one might expect on a journey as this, or not, but living your dream along the way. For this is part of the journey, this is the journey, and the world of Pokemon will present for you a road that for you will be unimaginable."

After that was said, all the trainers and their Starter Pokemon cheered out excited on the challenges in their lives to come.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Near the Edge of Twinleaf Town**

The very next morning, all the trainers had made their separate ways to start on their journey. They had all taken different roads that led to wherever it was they were going. Some took the road that led to Sandgem Town or the road that led to the harbor to the docks. There, they would take a boat that would probably take them to Johto, the Hoenn Region, or even Kanto to start their journey there. However, those who wanted to, took the road to wherever they would go in Sinnoh.

At that point, someone standing at the road that led to Sandgem Town stood there, overlooking the road. It was none other than Jak Ketcher as he overlooked the road that he would go on. Eevee was on his shoulder at this time as he too overlooked the road of their destiny. Jak was still wearing the same thing that he had yesterday, but now he had a few other features to his wardrobe. He now wore an orange jacket that was halfway zipped up with white shoulders and the sleeve's rolled up to the elbows, and the inner part of the sleeve colored white. He also wore a special kind of goggles on his head with two light lenses on the left side of the goggles. And on his back, was a blue backpack with the Pokemon symbol on the back of it.

He looked at the road before him as he sighed with relief, "Well, Eevee… this is it."

"Vwee.", Eevee chirped, awaiting the first steps out of Twinleaf.

"The start of our adventure.", Jak finished as he took a deep breath. and then exhaled as he took the first step down the road, and then kept on going as he and Eevee went off down the road to Sandgem Town… and the first step on their journey through the land of Sinnoh on their journey through the world of Pokemon.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Houston, We have a Galactic Problem**

* * *

**Name**: Jak Ketcher

**Age**: 14

**Hair/Eyes**: Dark Brown/

**Personality**: somewhat an adventure seeker and a bit of a goof, he's the serious hero and a comic relief. He is smart and resourceful, but also still new to most of the rest of Sinnoh. His intelligence and gift in understanding Pokemon helps him in Pokemon Battles. Brave and somewhat pretentious, Jak seeks the recognition as a Great Pokemon Master, but sometimes when he looses his pride takes a shot downward. In spite of this, Jak is still able to pull through as well as his Pokemon, and fight to not only win, but if the need be to survive.

**Character inspired by**: Jak's basically a combination of Shinji Ikari mixed with Naruto Uzumaki, hence the orange and black ensemble.

**Pokemon present**: Eevee (Friend), Turtwig (Starter Pokemon), Starly/Staravia (First Catch)


	5. Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem

**Pokemon: DP Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem pt.1**

* * *

**Jubilife City**

**Outskirts**

* * *

At the outskirts to one of the finest cities in Sinnoh, not to mention one of the most massive, a small police Station outpost was placed there. It was a small station with an office and garage, painted white with a blue and gold Poke ball symbol on the front of it, with the word Police in the center to where the small button of the ball was. Standing outside of it, was a woman around in her twenties, very gorgeous and very attentive like a cop. She had beautiful skin, electric blue hair, and gorgeous ruby eyes. She was dressed in a police blue jacket, with a black police swastika on her right arm with the same symbol on the building, a light blue dress shirt with a black tie, a blue miniskirt that left nothing to the imagination with a black phani pack sewn to the side, black pantyhose, and small blue high heel shoes. She was currently outside, near a vending machine as she took out a soda and started to drink it.

But then something caught her attention as she looked to her left and saw the bushes rustling. She wasn't sure if it was a Wild Pokemon, and she couldn't know as she put her drink down. And then she slowly reached for her belt, which contained only one Poke Ball. She was about to throw it at the bushes, until something… or rather someone staggered out of them.

It was none other than Jak as he was halfway dead tired, as was Eevee on his shoulder. It was then that he collapsed on the ground, thoroughly on the verge of exhaustion. Eevee hopped off as he landed on the ground, and nudged at Jak, trying to wake him up, "Evwee! Evweee-Vweee-vweee!"

The officer ran over to him and knelt over as she looked at him, checked his pulse, and confirmed he was alright. She sighed with relief as she smirked at the boy, "He must have been wandering around the forest nonstop.", and then helped the young lad up as Eevee followed her to the station, "It's actually a miracle that he'd be alive."

After a few minutes of a little R and R, Jak had woken up under the care of the police officer. He was sitting upright with Eevee in his lap, as he took a sip of a soda, "Man, I thought we'd never find our way out of there."

"How'd you end up lost in there anyway?", the officer asked.

Jak groaned as he stated, "I thought I was heading towards Sandgem…", and then scolding looked to Eevee as he spat out, "When this little furball told me we should have gone left instead of right. Thanks to that, we ended up getting lose in the woods for two days straight."

Eevee huffed at that contradiction, "Vee-veevee-Vwee!"

"It is your fault! If we had just gone right, we would have been there faster!", Jak shot out.

"Vwee! Ve-veveveve-Vwee!", Eevee shot out back to Jak.

Jak's face contorted to one of disgust as he shot back, "Ooooh! Leave Mom out of this! I didn't inherit her ability to get lost on the spot! And she doesn't get lost on the spot! PERIOD!"

The two went on with the argument, ignoring the officer who was watching the scene with much confusion. However, the way the boy was talking to the Eevee; it reminded her of a case that she was working on. It was during the two's bickering, that she finally figured it out as she went wide eyed with surprise at the two. She immediately shot up, took out her Pokeball as she commanded to the two, surprising them both, "FREEZE, YOU TWO! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Both Jak and Eevee looked a little freaked out by this as Jak gulped, "Uh, okay, look. I admit I only took that one pack of gum… but I was only four! I didn't know…"

"I don't care if you stole a pack of gum!", the officer stated, "I'm arresting you on the charge of you being a Pokemon Thief.", she then pointed to a poster on the wall, displaying two characters covered in shadows; one male and one female. She then explained, "We've been having a string of reports on Pokemon thievery going on here in Jubilife City. We didn't have any leads on who they were, until one lead said that the humans talked to the Pokemon that accompanied them the same way you did… with the Pokemon responding the same way."

It was then that Eevee and Jak both gulped at what the officer in general was assuming. She thought that they were the Pokemon thieves. In order to clear this mess up, Jak cleared his throat as he chuckled in nervous nature as he waved his hands in defense in front of him, "Um, eheheheheh. Officer… you've got the wrong suspects."

The officer didn't believe it as she stated, "Yeah, that's what they all say at first."

"Look, despite the fact that I can talk to my Eevee like a person, we're not Pokemon Thieves..", Jak stated as he rummaged through his phani pack, "I've got my license on me to prove it.", and then found his Pokedex as he held it out to her for her to inspect.

The officer, raising an eyebrow at this, took the Pokedex and opened it. It revealed a small computer screen, keypad, and on the side a small cameral lens on both front and back, as the front one opened up and shot out a holographic Poke ball symbol as the computer spoke out in a digitized voice, "GREETINGS. I AM POKEDEX DRU-114, AKA DREW FOR SHORT. I AM A POKEDEX PROGRAMMED BY THE FOREMOST POKEMON RESEARCHER OF THE SINNOH REGION, PROFESSOR ROWAN OF SANDGEM TOWN.", and then suddenly, a holographic picture of Jak shot out, making a 360 turn around showing him and his Pokemon, Eevee, Staravia, and Turtwig as it continued, "I AM PROGRAMMED AND FUNCTIONED TO ONE JAK KETCHER, POKEMON TRAINER OF TWINLEAF TOWN.", and then it powered down as it closed back up again.

It was after that, the officer felt silly at this as she handed the Pokedex back to Jack. She then sheepishly smiled to him as she apologized with a bow of her head, "Oh, sorry about that. I just thought you were the thieves, considering that you're able to understand your Pokemon like that."

Jak shook his head as he asked, "Um, listen, I was wondering…. Is there a place we could stay for the night?"

"Vwee.", Eevee nodded to that as well.

The officer thought about it for a moment, but then smirked as she winked to Jak, "Not to worry, Mr. Ketcher. There's a Pokemon Center you can stay for the night into town." She then walked over to the door that led to the garage as she stated, "And I can personally give you a lift there."

Jak and Eevee got up as the two walked towards the opened garage door as they looked inside to what the officer was talking about. It was then that the two saw it; a hover police vehicle colored white, blue and black with police-like designs on it. The officer walked over to the driver's seat as she opened the door and winked at Jak, "Come on."

Jak gulped as he looked to Eevee, "We're so dead.", he groaned as he shivered, "IF there's one thing that scares me… it's police drivers. They go too fast on the roads."

* * *

**Later On**

**The Pokemon Center**

* * *

The police vehicle had arrived at the Pokemon Center with no time at all. The building was vastly huge, covering almost fifteen stories high, with a pillar-like structure up front with a Poke ball Logo on the top. The building was painted white and the trim at the top and the automatic open glass doors was colored red, with the words on top the doors, printed POKEMON CENTER, in bold print.

For those who were knew at this place, the Pokemon Centers served the same function of recovering Pokemon's health. However, they also served as the treatment center for illness, as well as to serve as a place of rest for weary Trainers. That meant that it was a place where Trainers could eat free meals, earn a nice hot shower or relaxation, and have a place to stay overnight. Also for the Trainers, it also treated humans, and most injured trainers were treated in a Pokemon Center due to that they were more numerous and accessible in otherwise uninhabited areas than hospitals.

At that moment, skidding on the road to a halt at the front gate door of the Center, was the same police car as before. The passenger door opened, letting out Jak and Eevee fall out, both of them with a dizzy look in their eyes as they fell flat on their stomachs.

The officer looked at them slightly confused and worried at what just happened, and asked, "Are you both okay?"

All Jak did for the moment as he groggily got up, with Eevee on his shoulder, was turn to face her. He grimaced as he shakingly said, "I'll… be fine… as soon… as we go inside."

"Vweeee……", Eevee groaned out as his little head was still spinning around like crazy.

The officer sweatdropped at the scene, and just shrugged, "Well, you all take care then.", and then drove off as she sped out of sight.

Jak groaned as he and Eevee finally got up and stumbled towards the door, "Next time… we're taking the bus."

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

Jak had made his way to the register, and standing in front of it, was a woman in her mid-twenties. She was slim and curvy, wearing a white sleeveless mini-skirted Nurse outfit, with black gloves that went up to the shoulder, and on the wrists, black pantyhose and white high heel shoes, with two white hairclips in her hair with poke ball symbols on them. she had snow white skin and magenta-pink hair with two hair loops in the back, and wore a nurse's hat on her head, as well as a nurse armband on her right arm with the Pokemon symbol on it.

When Jak stopped at the front desk, she smiled brightly as she stated, "Well, hello there. My name is Nurse Joy of Jubilife City. How can I be of assistance to you, weary Pokemon Trainer?"

Jak, feeling a little better now, nodded as he took his only two Pokeballs and placed them on the counter, "I need two of my Pokemon revitalized, and a room to stay for the night."

Nurse Joy took it without hesitation as she smiled to Jak, "Your Pokemon will be well and ready by tomorrow morning, sir." She then reached at the other counter, and opened an automatic cupboard that opened on its own. In it, were several keycards that were only used for the apartment rooms for any weary Pokemon trainers to stay in for either a day, week, or month in time for recovery or relaxation.

She took a keycard and then gave it to Jak as she smiled, "Here you are; Room 185. It'll be down the hall and to the right of the Apt. rooms." Jak politely took it as he and Eevee made their way to the room, but not before Nurse Joy called out, "But you'll be sharing it with another trainer! They came in a few hours ago this morning, and have been resting in there for quite some time."

Jak nodded as the two were too tired to even recall on the situation; all they wanted to do at this point was rest in a nice comfy bed.

* * *

**Room 185**

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, both Jak and Eevee were stunned as to what they were looking at. What was supposed to be a simple bedroom was actually three rooms in one; a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The Living Room was a quaint and clean place. On one of the walls next to it was a flat screen TV, and in the center, down a foot, was a circle area, with curved couches and a round end-table in the middle with the TV's remote on it. On the other wall, a patio door-sized window, with silk-cotton drapes, showing off the night and starry sky that came out along with the half-moon lighting up the darkened night.

Jak smirked, "Well… this looks like a good place to sleep for the night," and looked to Eevee on his shoulder, "Don't you think so too, Eevee?"

"Vwee," the little Pokemon answered excitedly. However, the little Pokemon hopped off of Jak's shoulder as he started to sniff the air. He then followed the scent towards another way from the room.

Jak put down his backpack and followed Eevee towards wherever the little guy was going, "Eevee, what is it? Whatcha pickin' up?"

"Vwee, Vwee," Eevee chirped out as he pointed out his left front paw towards a door.

Jak took a few steps, slowly and quietly, as he made his way to the door, and leaned in close to it. He put his ear to the door, and for a moment, heard running water like a shower, and heard a girl's voice…. And it was singing…

_Up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be…part of that world_

Jak looked puzzled and freaked out by this as a realization came to mind, 'There's a girl… singing… in the bathroom? And she's staying in the same room… with me?' but then he stopped as he listened to the voice clearly, "Wait a minute… I've heard that voice before,"

"Bui!" came a small growl from behind them two, and as they turned around, they came face-to-face with a Buizel fresh out of his poke ball. It was on all fours as it barked at them, softly as it growled, "Buuuuuuuuiiiiiiii… !"

Jak gulped at this as he raised his hands up defensively, hoping not to seem like a threat. As such, he knelt down as he nervously smiled at the Pokemon and tried to calm him down, "Calm down, calm down. We're not breaking in; we're just… "

"Buiz!" the small Pokemon shouted out as it hopped a little up front. It was clearly evident that it was too angry to even care about the excuses from a stranger trainer.

Luckily before things got messy, Eevee scampered towards Buizel and stopped in front of him to explain, "E-vwee! Veee, vweee, ve ve vewweeeve! Eevevve vwee vwee!"

"Bui?" Buizel seemed to register that in question as it stood up on its two feet. It thought about it for a moment, and smirked, "Bui, bui!" And to confirm the two that things were a little better, the two shook on it with their front paws and smirked.

Jak smirked at this as he stood up and sighed in relief, "Glad to know that there's no hard feelings now," but then it clicked in his head as he looked at the Buizel with a sense of dread as he shivered for a moment, "Oh no. a girl singing, Buizel in the room… I only know one person who has both those qualities, Eevee. And I'm pretty sure that the owner of that Buizel isn't gonna be happy to see…"

Then suddenly the bathroom door opened as a familiar face came out singing, "_When's it my turn? __Wouldn't I love… Love to explore that shore up abo… _" the singing stopped as the figure who was singing stopped and saw someone in front of them… or rather their back to her. Jak turned around and he and the other paled as Jak saw who it was that was singing.

Wearing only a white towel draped around her dripping wet naked body, was the same blue-haired beauty that he and Eevee had stumbled upon at Lake Verity; the girl that thought he was peeping at… the girl that he stole the hover-scooter from… the girl… who was gonna kill him for peeping at her accidentally, for taking her scooter and trashing it… and the girl whom he had seen now half, or almost, naked now.

Jak gulped as he saw the girl, whom he found was only three centimeters small to his height, and nervously smiled at her as he sweat-dropped at her, "Ah, uh…. Hi. Funny bumping into you again. I'm Jak…. Jak Ketcher."

The girl lowered her head as she hid her eyes at the moment, until Jak heard a small growl coming from her. finally, she shook iwht rage as she looked up to Jak, with flames in her eyes as she screamed out, "BUIZEL, WATER GUN!"

"No, wait!"

But it was too late, as Buizel shot at the two with a massive Water Gun attack, shooting them both in the bathroom. The two, both completely soaked, were on the ground; the girl on the bottom, and Jak on top of her. Jak finally got up as he groaned and placed his hands on top of a soft surface as he got up. he opened his eyes as he went paler than usual as he saw where his hands were… right on the girl's breasts as he gulped and pulled his hands away from the blushing girl, as he was still on top of her, "I… I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about that!"

However the girl, who was blushing beat red from such a situation, finally shook as her blush turned from embarrassment, to anger as she screamed out, "YOU… ARE… DEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

BAM!

SMACK!

WHACK!

KER-POW!

KA-BLAMMO!

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

Jak was sitting on the couch with Eevee on his left… as he was holding an ice-pack to the right of his face as he was now sporting a couple of bruises. He was sitting on the couch, Indian style without his shoes as he sighed from the predicament that he and Eevee had encountered. Eevee was sitting as well, a look of confusion on the little Pokemon's face at the figure pacing back and forth in front of them, with Buizel sitting parallel from them as well, munching on some Water Pokemon food.

The girl, who looked like she had calmed down, only a little bit, was pacing back and forth in front of Jak and Eevee, with her hands behind her back in a military fashion. And now she was fully dressed in a black tube-top long sleeved back shirt that had a V neckline that exposed a little of her cleavage but not much and the sleeves covered her hands at the index finger, with pink armbands that had a few small pockets on them. She also had on a black choker with a pink seashell on it. She was wearing a pink sleeveless hoodie that didn't cover her mid-driff, and that the hoodie was white. She was also wearing black pantyhose that had the toes and heel cut off, with pink shorts that stretched to her knees, and a Poke ball belt that dangled from her left waist, containing only Four Pokeballs.

She then stopped right in front of Jak, and then crossed her arms as she gave him a scolding look. She then began a lecturing tone at him as she bellowed, "Of all the people to bunk with tonight here, it had to be YOU! Do you have any idea what you put me through after you stole…"

"Borrowed," Jak corrected.

"…'Borrowed'," the girl mumbled as she continued, "… my hover scooter… and then found it completely thrashed up by the Starly flock? I was forced to walk/run all the way over here to Jubilife City," she then pointed to her feet as she complained, "My feet are still sore from all the walking I've done," she then pointed to Buizel as she muttered, "Buizel was nearly out of water from trying to cool my feet off!"

Jak then held his hands up defensively, while still holding onto the ice pack, "Hey, look, I'm sorry," he then winched as his cheek started to sting a bit and put the ice pack back on his face, "I meant to give the scooter back, but when the Starly attacked… well… you get the idea."

"Oh, I get the idea," the girl shot at Jak as she pointed to him, "I get the idea that considering you're the punk who trashed my hover scooter…" she then jabbed her finger into Jak's face as she snarled in anger, "YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE TO PAY ME BACK FOR A REPLACEMENT HOVER SCOOTER!"

Jak looked a little confused by that as he asked, "Well… why can't you buy a new one then? I mean, they're not that expensive."

She then pulled out her Pokedex, which was colored Aqua Blue and typed in a few tidbits of information as she explained, "It was custom-made," and then a holo-screen appeared as she handed Jak the Dex, "_This_… is how much the scooter cost," and evilly smirked at what would soon follow.

When Jak looked at the price, he paled and went bug-eyed at the holo-screen. Eevee looked confused by that, "Vwee?" he hopped on to Jak's shoulder as he looked at the price range… and followed the same expression on Jak's face as it chirped out in a panic, "VWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

The price read as the following… 10,000 dollars in custom-construction.

Jak, who looked like the possessed Emily Rose, creaked his neck at the girl as he squeaked with a sweatdrop, "No teenaged boy carries that kind of loot."

The girl then shrugged, "Well, if that's the case…" and then strode forward towards the door, "I guess I can just try and finagle your parents for the money…"

"No!" Jak shot up and gently clutched the girl's arm, slightly startling her as she looked at Jak. Seeing that he clutched at her arm by the wrist, he gently let his grip on her go as he explained, "When I left home, Eevee and I promised we wouldn't burden my family with my debts. Meaning that if I have to… I'll earn the money through hard work on my own," he then sat down as he looked up to the girl as he replied, "I'll pay you back the scooter I trashed. I don't know how, but I'll earn 10,000 somehow and buy you a new scooter."

The girl crossed her arms and looked at the boy in front of her, to confirm if what he just said was true. From the look in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't lying or joking on either part. She then sighed in defeat as she turned around, and in a surprised note to Jak, plopped right next to him as she pulled her legs up and sat Indian style, holding her feet with her hands as she slumped on the couch, letting her head rest on it.

Eevee looked at her in confusion as he chirped, "Vwee?"

Buizel then hopped over as it sat in the girl's lap as she got back up, and looked to Jak as he petted her Buizel, "Every capture you make, every battle you have with any trainer, whether it's passing by, school or gym related, even at the Gym Leader's Gym, you earn points. Those points turn to cash whenever you're at a Pokemon Center delivery system," she then smirked, "If you're gonna pay me back on your own, you can use that method of paying me, and pay me back fifty dollars each after every challenge and capture," she then held her hand out as she asked, "So… do we have a deal?"

And without thinking it over, Jak quickly but firmly grabbed her hand and shook on it, "Deal," and smirked as well, "By the way, um… after all that's been going on, we were never properly introduced. My name's Ketcher, Jak Ketcher."

"My name's Waterflower… Marina Waterflower, of Cerulean City," Marina answered. But then she scolding looked at him as she pointed at him and replied, "Even though we're on good terms now… I'm still not letting go of the fact that you were spying on me while I was gonna change, seeing me almost naked…" and then shivered at the last part, "… or the fact that you… Urgh… groped my chest."

Jak sighed as he groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you… those were all accidents!"

Marina shot up as she glared furiously at Jak, "Yeah, and me having Buizel use Ice Beam on you, that's the accident!"

The two teens got into a verbal fight with one another as Eevee and Buizel looked at this with exasperation. The two Pokemon sighed as Eevee and Buizel sweat dropped at this.

"Vwee," Eevee sighed in exhaustion.

"Bui," Buizel sighed in the exact same tone, as the two Pokemon saw the two going on what would have thought to be a Lover's Quarrel.

* * *

**That Night**

**Outside the Poke Center**

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center in the dead of Night, a strange vessel hovered above the Center. It was almost reminiscent of the flying saucer in the game, Destroy All Humans. It hovered there, making only a low humming sound but going unnoticed by anyone, and on the glass dome on top, was a yellowish gold styled 'G' on it.

A port door opens at the bottom, and a yellow light appeared, revealing three figures standing at the opening. One was obviously Male, the other female, and the other… some sort of Pokemon around two feet in height. The three looked down at the Pokemon Center… and whatever they were cooking up… wouldn't be good for anyone.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem pt.2**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update; it's hard to pick out a team of Pokemon for the Bad Guys. Also, if any of you out there have an OC you want in the story, now's the time to submit.**

**And also, if anyone has any ideas on a Team Galactic motto, give me an email on it and I can put it in my story. Thanks.**

**Also, yes… Marina's singing Part of Your World. I thought I'd add that in there.**


	6. Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem pt2

**Pokemon: DP Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem pt.2**

* * *

**Late Night**

**Pokemon Center**

**Healing Room**

* * *

Nurse Joy was currently overlooking the healing process of the contained or uncontained Pokemon in the Healing Room. In some egg-shaped containers in all different sizes, suspended in LCL liquid, Pokemon of different species, but only regular class types were being healed slowly. In some of the chamber eggs, little robotic arms, with tubes going into them, were knitting up some bite or slash wounds from previous battles, or rebuilding broken or torn DNA tissue that almost looked too extensive to be healed. Even some Pokemon were placed in special green crystal rectangular chambers that healed up Pokemon to restore their health from either Exhaustion or from being poisoned by Poison Pokemon. And such two were Jak's Staravia and Turtwig as the two rested peacefully in the chambers.

Nurse Joy was overlooking all of the Pokemon that were getting well. Next to all of the equipment was a huge curved wall that had shelves on it, containing all types of Pokemon with labels and numbers. The labels represented the types that they were and the numbers were the registration numbers that went with the Pokemon Trainers that they belonged to.

Overlooking the shelves was a Pokemon of Normal Type status. It was around 3'07" feet high, egg shaped and pink-colored, with two small stubby arms and feet and a small tail; with the feet and tail tipped bubblegum pink. Its hair was somewhat like dreadlocks with bubblegum pink tips on them, and a bubblegum pink sack in the front carrying an ostrich egg-sized egg in it. It also had a happy smile on its face with two cheerful eyes, along with a nurse's cap on it head. This was the Pokemon Chansey, the perfect Pokemon to take care of injured Pokemon alike, and the perfect assistant for Nurse Joy.

"Chansey, Chansey," Chansey chanted out as it happily chirped out to Nurse Joy. She then wobbled over to her as she handed her the chart, "Chanse, Chans."

"Oh, thank you, Chansey," Nurse Joy smiled as she took the chart and read over the results. She smiled as she saw the results and looked to Chansey, "All of them, a clean bill of health. So far no casualties or any signs of physical disease. Excellent job, Chansey."

"Chansey," Chansey chirped happily, but then stopped as it looked to the wall. It then shook and looked frightened, almost as if it sensed something as it whimpered, "Chaaaaaannnn…."

"What is it, Chansey?" Nurse Joy asked, deeply concerned for her Pokemon's attitude change.

Then suddenly, the wall exploded with tremendous electrical energy as debris shot harmlessly around the two. Joy and Chansey ducked for cover as the mayhem that ensued did not end there. Stepping into the room, humanoid robots with backpack attachments were drumming walking in like the mindless drones that they appeared to be. They walked along the still-recovering Pokemon and smashed open the cases, stealing them all one-by-one, putting them inside the backpacks that were created from the same containment technology that the Poke Balls were created for.

Joy and Chansey stood up, as Nurse Joy didn't look too happy with the situation as she pointed to them, "Stop what you're doing now!" The robots stopped for a moment, but not with their programmed task as they saw Nurse Joy, with Chansey battle ready, "These Pokemon are still healing! I won't allow any of you to harm them in the interest of them or their trainers!" she then turned towards Chansey as she began to order the attack, "Chansey, use Egg Bomb!"

But before the Pokemon could follow through in for an attack, another Pokemon shot right in front of them. It was a Pokemon, combined by three steel balls with one eye to each ball. On both of them, it had two magnets on either steel ball, each tipped with a red and blue tip on either magnet. It even had a few screws in place to act as a pair of sort of mandibles for it. it droned in a synthesized voice that was made up of three voices, "MAG…NE…TON!"

Then a male voice, which sounded like a charming but snotty prince, commanded, "Magneton… Thundershock!"

Suddenly, the magnets on Magneton charged up with yellow electrical energy. It then hummed out, "MAG… NE… TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" and then shot out three bolts of tremendous electrical power as it hit its target: Chansey. Chansey shook and shimmered as it was shocked with countless volts of electricity. Then finally, after the attack was done with, the electricity stopped, and Chansey collapsed to the ground, smoking and all KO'ed.

Nurse Joy looked in fright and shock at her defeated Pokemon, "Ah, Chansey!" But then suddenly, something else happened at that point.

"Seviper… Wrap!" a sultry female voice shouted.

Suddenly, an eight foot snakelike Pokemon that was colored dark black, with yellow gold hexagon-like designs on its body. There were also yellow gold rings around its dark red eyes and had a golden yellow lower jaw. The back of its head was a sharp point to it, as was its spear-shaped tail with a red back to it. On its body were purple colored scars that adorned its body. This was the Fang Snake Pokemon, Seviper, and it launched itself at Nurse Joy with immense speed.

It curled itself around her as it tightly secured her like a shackle, as she screamed out, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

**Room 185**

* * *

Almost getting ready for bed were the two teens that were pushing at each other in the bathroom, trying to brush their teeth. Jak was dressed in a sleeveless black T-shirt and orange sweatpants, while Marina was dressed in an oversized pink sweat shirt, with one shoulder exposed due to the shirt being bigger than her. but as of this point, both trainers were shoving one another trying to use the mirror and sink as they brushed their teeth.

"Can you let me use the sink, Marina?" Jak muffled while still brushing.

"You move over and let me use it, Jak!" Marina muffled as she pushed at him, "Try being a gentleman and let a lady finish brushing!"

"I would if you'd act like one," Jak shot back.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

The two stopped as they were finished and stared at one another in anger. Sitting on the closed toilet and in the tub, Eevee and Buizel were watching this with much headache pain. It wasn't gonna be easy for them to get any sleep as long as their trainers fought at each other's throats. However, due to a stalemate, the two finally grabbed a cup of mouthwash each, gargled, and spat in the sink in unison.

However, it was at that time, they heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere in the center. The two looked surprised by this as Marina was the first to ask, "What was that?"

"Not sure," Jak stated as he walked out of the bathroom, but signaled Eevee to follow with him, "But we're gonna find out," as the two ran out of the room, and towards whatever the disturbance was coming from.

"Jak, wait!" Marina pleaded as she and Buizel were left in the room, "Jak? JAK!" Marina shouted trying to get Jak to come back into the room as she pleaded some more, "The Police will be here in time to take care of it," but her shouting didn't reach him until she sighed in defeat. She then ran into her room, and grabbed her Poke ball belt as she strapped it on around her waist as she groaned, "Couldn't give me enough time to at least get some pants on."

Then she and Buizel ran after the two, knowing full well that those two were gonna be in trouble.

* * *

**Back in the Healing Center**

* * *

Jak and Eevee ran straight toward where they registered for their room. They stopped to a screeching halt as they saw some strange robots at work at the register system, overlooking what appeared to be the database of all the known trainers staying at the Pokemon Center. And on their backs, they saw that a meter was reading on Pokemon limit in stating on how full the backpacks on the robots were, meaning they were kidnapping the Pokemon in the Center. Jak and Eevee didn't know who or what they were, but they already knew one thing: they didn't like' em one bit.

Jak looked down to Eevee as he gave him a serious look, "Eevee?"

Eevee nodded in agreement, "Vwee," and then got in pouncing position, waiting for the given order of attack.

Then just as the robots suddenly stopped to notice them, Jak already made his first move, "Eevee… Double Team, followed up with Quick Attack!"

"Vwee!" Eevee chirped out as he charged straight towards the robots, building up speed as he jumped up into the air.

Suddenly, he glowed brown as ten to twelve doppelgangers as Eevee and the clones, in a burst of speed, were all over the robots, slashing and bashing at them with their front paws. Eevee landed on the table as the Double Team dissipated, leaving only one Eevee standing there as it shook off the effects of the attack, and looked behind him to see the robots and what would happen next. The robots, not built to take on such an assault, shorted out in such as their containment units released all the Pokemon that they caught, all of them looking around confused as the robots crashed dead on the ground.

Eevee stood on the table as he looked over to Jak and smirked, "Vwee!"

Jak gave the little Pokemon a thumbs up in congrats, "Way to go, lil' dude!" but then paled as he saw one of the robots getting up, and looked right down at the little Pokemon. Jak paled as he saw the robot about to grab him as he shouted, "Eevee! Look out; right behind you!"

"Buizel, Ice Beam!" Marina shouted as she skidded to a halt next to Jak. Buizel jumped into the air, right at the robot, with a glowing ball in his opened mouth, and shot out a bright blue beam that hit the robot. Suddenly, the robot was frozen on the spot, as Buizel followed through with it with a Tail Whip, sending the robot smashed into pieces on the ground.

Buizel landed on the table with a bow, and Eevee chirping out happily to his newest friend, "Vwee-ee-Vwee!"

Buizel just smirked, "Bui, bui!" and high-fived Eevee in response as the two Pokemon cheered on a well-done victory.

"What's going on around here?" a voice bellowed out as a huge puff of smoke came out of the hole that the robots appeared out of. The two teen trainers and Pokemon looked to see what was going on, and suddenly, an electrical explosion shook up the room. As the dust settled and the two teens coughed to clear up their throats, they saw who it was that spoke up.

Standing at the hole, were two teenagers as well as a restrained Nurse Joy by the Seviper, and the Magneton at one of the thieves' sides. The first one was male, sixteen and Caucasian, with a fit figure, blonde hair slicked back and cold blue eyes over a cocky smile. He was dressed in a spacesuit white puffy sleeved and black turtleneck shirt with a dark part on the stomach, and gray padded shoulders, with black gloves, and white pants with padded knees and thighs with black space boots.

His companion was a girl around sixteen as well, Caucasian, slim, and had long lavender hair tied in a ponytail, with bangs on the front resembling a sharp-toothed mouth, trying to hide a pair of golden yellow eyes. She was dressed in a tight white sleeveless spacesuit shirt with a black V-neck going down to her bellybutton, and black gloves that stretched up to her shoulders. She also had on a long white skirt, with black trimming on it, and was cut up to her hip on the left side, exposing her leg, covered in a tight spacesuit leg, white in the inside, gray padding on the outside of the leg, with a small black boot of sorts.

The two may have been different in style and hair, but one thing was the same on their outfits: they both had a stylized gold G on the left side of their chests, and poke ball belts on their waists. The girl stepped up as she stepped up and proclaimed, "_Prepare for Trouble,_"

The guy stepped up next to her and proclaimed, "_Make It Double,_"

_To Inflict the Universe with Devastation!_

_To Blight all races within the Nations!_

_To Eradicate both Good and Evil of Truth and Love!_

_To Extend our Wrath Beyond and Above!_

The girl stepped up as she winked, "Hydra."

The boy stepped up as he proclaimed, "Deimos."

And then the two struck a dramatic and theatrical pose as Hydra began to finish, "_Team Galactic Orbits the Universe, Transcending Dark and Light!_"

Then Deimos joined in as he finished, "_Resistance is useless, so give up the Fight!_"

And then suddenly, a small creature shot up in the air, doing a spin as it landed on both of their shoulders, smirking at Jak and Marina devilishly. It was a Dark/Ice Type Pokemon, approximately 2'11" colored dark gray of sorts, with two sickle claws on both its feet and front paws. It had a golden symbol on its chest as well as a golden chakra on its forehead, with three red tail feathers, and one red feather on the left side of its head to pair it with a small catlike ear, and a devilish grin accompanying its devilish red eyes.

This was Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon… and it finished in a sly voice as he finished, "SNEAZEL! That's right!"

The two teens stood there, not sure of what to make of these guys at all. Jak was the one to ask, evident as he had a clueless sweatdropped look on his face, "Uh… Team who?" He looked to Marina and asked, "Did you ever hear about these guys?"

Marina, who was equally confused, shook her head in response, "Um, no not really."

The two members Deimos and Hydra, face-vaulted to the floor, after hearing that. Sneasel fell over as well, but then the trio righted themselves up again as they glared daggers at the two teens as they shouted immensely, "YOU TWERPS KNOW NOTHING OF TRUE EVIL!" After calming down a bit, Hydra cleared her throat as she proclaimed, "Team Galactic is a Pokemon Crime Organization bent on creating a new world order."

"But in order to do so, we need Pokemon," Deimos added in, acting like some sort of prince charming of sorts as he held his hand out all prince-like, "Lots and lots of Pokemon to build up our continuing ranks and experiments."

"Like the ones that we're currently looting at this point," Sneasel pointed out to all the scared Pokemon that backed away.

Jak, taking this personally, ran up to the desk, and scooped up both Eevee and Buizel as he backed away to Marina. She handed her, stunned and all by his action, Buizel as he placed Eevee on his shoulder and sneered defiantly at Team Galactic as he stated, "Not on your life! I'm not letting you take Marina's Pokemon, the Pokemon here, or my Pokemon as well!"

Marina seemed a little stunned by that last part as she whispered with a blush, "Jak…"

Jak then shouted, "And I know just how to take you all down," he reached for his side as he shouted, "I choose you, Turtwig!" but then he paled as he felt around his waist for his Poke Balls, and then remembered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Oh, right. I forgot… I the rest of my Pokemon to Nurse Joy for healing."

Eevee hung his head down in exasperation as he chirped, "Vweee…"

The grunt, Deimos was not too happy with this as he shouted, "Okay, enough stalling. Magneton, Thunderbot those twerps now!"

"MAG…. NE-TON!" Magneton hummed out as it loomed on over the two as it began to charge up.

Marina, not wanting to stand back and do nothing, recalled Buizel back into its poke ball and ran up next to Jak, "Let me take it from here, Jak," and threw out another Poke Ball, "I choose you… Corsola!"

The poke ball opened up and out popped from the energy a 2'00" Pokemon. It was an oval shaped Pokemon with the lower half of its body colored white with four cylinder shaped legs; the top of its body colored bubblegum pink. It had two small stubby arms, but on top of its head were four coral horns and a smaller horn on the forehead on top of its small black eyes, and it was smiling. It cheerfully cried out in a battle cry, "Corsola!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Houston, We have a Galactic Problem pt.3 **

* * *

**Name**: Marina Waterflower

**Age**: 14

**Hair/Eyes**: Blue/Emerald Green

**Personality**: Marina is actually the third youngest of seven sisters of Cerulean City Gym. She possesses a fondness for both Water and Normal Types; Water because they remind her of her mother dearly, and Normal because she sees they're more than mere appearances… plus they're too cute. However, she feels she is somewhat in the shadows of the older sisters, and so like her mom, she goes out into the world with her Pokemon given to her by her mom, to set out a team of Water and Normal Pokemon, to prove she's the best trainer of both.

She's somewhat of a hothead at times, especially when someone's peeping at her. But she doesn't fail to try and use that to her advantage. However, she is a kind person who cares for her Pokemon and friends dearly, and will do whatever she can to defend them.

Along the Journey, she sees Jak as not only a strong Trainer, but an intriguing boy, who even gives her strength in her training. It is this key point in their friendship; she realizes it's more than that… even though she won't admit it to him out loud yet.

**Character inspired by**: Marina's basically a combination of Asuka Langley mixed with Sakura Haruna, hence the pink and black ensemble.

**Pokemon present**: Buizel, Corsola… others unknown at this time.


	7. Houston, We Have a Galactic Problem pt3

**A fellow friend, SullieMike23, asked me if I was a Pokeshipper, Advancedshipper, or a Pearlshipper. The answer… I'm a Pokeshipper; Misty was first, and I have to admit, the two make a great couple. Which is what this story has sort of. Basically, Marina is Misty's daughter. **

**Hope that clears up a few confusion things from the last chapter.**

* * *

**Pokemon: DP Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Houston, We have a Galactic Problem pt.3**

* * *

**Back in the Center**

* * *

"Corsola, huh?" Jak stated as he pulled out his Pokedex and read the information that popped up, "CORSOLA; THE CORAL POKEMON. IN A SOUTH SEA NATION, THE PEOPLE LIVE IN COMMUNITIES THAT ARE BUILT ON GROUPS OF THESE POKEMON!"

After seeing the Pokemon, Deimos just laughed in this ridiculous stand, "A Water Type against an Electric? You've got to be kidding me."

Magneton then finally shot a bolt of lightning electricity at Corsola, who took the shot and lightly scorched with electricity. Finally, the electricity ceased, as Corsola… appeared undamaged as it shook its body lightly shook off the flakes of dead coral. It then smirked, almost enjoying the battle that would soon to come. Marina smirked as she pointed out, "Hate to tell you this… but Corsola's part Ground, meaning electric attacks don't do that much damage to it," she then ordered, "Corsola, hit both Magneton and Seviper with Spike Cannon!"

"Cor!" Corsola chanted as the four spikes on its back charged up, and finally shot out shining white coral spikes at the two.

The spikes hit their targets, knocking out Magneton considering it was sort of a Rock-Based Attack, and also that it causing Seviper to let go of Nurse Joy, as she slumped the ground. Nearly being crushed, Nurse Joy crashed to her knees, breathing deeply and coughing up air due to nearly getting crushed by the Snake Pokemon.

Hydra sneered at this as she shouted, "You think you can beat us?" she turned to Seviper and shouted, "Seviper! Charge at that little coral ball and use Poison Tail!"

"Se-Vipeeeeeeeeer!" Seviper hissed as it slithered at Corsola with blinding speed; the blade and tip of its tail glowing a bright purple, getting ready for its attack.

"Cor!" Corsola saw the attack and, with a burst of power, shot up from where it stood and jumped at the other end of the room. Seviper crashed down to where it once stood with its tail slashing at the ground. The spot to where the tail slashed at began to bubble and sizzle, as if the attack were acid-based rather than poison. Seviper hissed as it charged at Corsola who continued to dodge its advances.

However, Corsola slipped as it reached the desk, and Seviper saw its chance. It charged right at it with its fangs bearing out, preparing for a Bite attack. However, Marina saw that coming as she commanded, "Corsola, use Mirror Coat!" Corsola then suddenly had an opal shield glowing right in front of it. Then when Seviper slammed into it, it was shoved back with immense power, causing it to nearly faint as its eyes spun around.

Marina smiled at this as she nearly jumped up and down, but restrained herself considering she wasn't wearing any pants, as she cheered out, "Way to go, Corsola! You did it!"

Jak was equally stunned by that display of fighting power as he muttered, "Wow. Your Corsola's pretty amazing."

"Oh, it's not my Corsola," Marina winked confidently as she answered, "It's my mother's. She gave it to me when I started my Pokemon training."

Corsola hopped up and down in joy, considering that victory was in its grasp, "Cor! Cor! Cor! Corsola!" however, it didn't notice the shadow looming behind him. And then… SLASH!Corsola was flung straight at Marina, who caught it as it cringed in pain.

"Ah! Corsola!" Marina cried out as she looked at her Pokemon in such pain. There were slash marks on its back; almost as if some other Pokemon had gotten to attack it. then Marina looked at where Corsola was standing before, and saw Team Galactic's Sneasel, as she snarled, "Hey, it was a fight between Corsola and Seviper!"

Sneasel snickered as it/he flexed his right claws at Marina, "Such a naïve girl you are," he then sneered as he looked like he was ready to pounce at her, "You should know that when you fight against Team Galactic…" and then pounced at her with claws at the ready, "… ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING GOES!"

Marina paled as the Pokemon pounced at her for attack, but then something happened. As Sneasel was charging at them, a yellow blur popped out of nowhere, striking at Sneasel, shoving it back at Deimos and Hydra, shooting about 5,000 volts of electricity, shocking the trio at that point as the three were smoking like hot dogs.

Hydra, being the hot-headed female of the group, shook her head as her hair was sticking up like crazy, "Ugh, wha… what was that? What's going on?" but then suddenly, she looked at herself in a mirror and growled, seeing her hair all frizzed up like that as she turned to the teens, fire blazing in her eyes as she yelled, "JUST WHAT DID YOU…" but then paled as she saw the Pokemon in front of her and her team.

It was a small yellow and white Pokemon, canine in design and structure. The Pokemon was 2'07" feet in height; its whole body was colored yellow, with its puffy tail spiky as well as its ears and on its head. The only white fur on it was the white spiky mane around its neck. It seemed to look like the whole Pokemon was charged up with electricity as it snarled at Team Galactic with its black sharp eyes. This was Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon… and the Electric Evolved form of Eevee.

Deimos, who was confused by this, pointed out to it as he asked, "Wha… how did… where did…?"

"In case you boneheads didn't know…" Jak answered as he smirked at a soon-to-be victory, "That's still my same Eevee."

Marina, who was still holding to Corsola like an infant, looked stunned at Jolteon/Eevee, and then at Jak, as she asked, "Wha…?"

"SE-Viper!" a now recovered Seviper shouted, as it lunged at Jolteon. However, Jak shouted, "Jolteon, Dodge it and use Pin Needle," and just as Seviper shot right at Jolteon, Jolteon dodged it with ease by jumping high in the air, dodging Seviper. Then as Seviper turned around to attack him again, Jolteon's tail spiked up even more, and shot forward like a scorpion's tail, and then suddenly, thousands of tiny electrically charged needles, shot at Seviper, shoving it back into Team Galactic, electrifying them all once again.

Finally, Deimos, looking really ridiculous with his hair sticking up, shook his head as he shouted, "Argh! Quit doing that! Everything's turning blue for me!"

However, Jak didn't have time to go into it as he smirked, "Jolteon… Thunder."

"Joll…." Jolteon growled as it let out a toothy and deadly smile at Team Galactic, which made them all shake and quiver. Jotleon's body charged up considerably as it glowed a bright yellow as it was preparing for its attack, "Jollll….." and then finally it shouted, "JOL-TE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" and shot out a tremendous bolt of lightning straight at Team Galactic, causing them all to spatter and scream out ridiculously as they shook and spasmed. The lightning then shot out in different directions, shooting at all the robots, causing them all to malfunction and shut down right on the spot, but not harming any of the Pokemon Center's main equipment.

Then one of the lightning bolts it Magneton, causing it to spasm as well, until it hummed out, "MAAAAAAAAAG-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" and then glowed white, preparing for an attack.

Joy started to wake up, as she saw what was going on, and then paled as she screamed to the kids, "Duck and cover! Magneton's getting ready to use Self Destruct!"

The kids paled at this as they all ran for cover and ducked behind a couch, as Magneton screamed out, ",TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" and then in a brilliant light, exploded, sending Team Galactic and their ship, flying to the other side of Jubilife as they yelled out, "YOU HAVEN'T SEE THE LAST OF US, TWERPS!"

The explosion dulled and the dust settled, revealing not much damage was dealt to the Center. Nurse Joy got up, feeling better as she coughed out loud, getting the dust out of her lungs. Chansey then ran up next to her, "Chans, Chans, Chansey!" and then smiled at her trainer being alright, "Chansey!"

"I'm alright, Chansey, don't worry," Nurse Joy answered, but then looked to where the teens were, "Are you all alright?"

Jak and Marina popped up from behind the couch, coughing out a storm as Marina nodded, "We're okay," but then looked as she saw the Jolteon walking towards them, but then something amazing happened. The Jolteon suddenly glowed white and then it died down, revealing Eevee as he ran over to Jak, who scooped him up as he playfully ran on his shoulders, as Jak laughed out loud at this.

"Good job, Eevee," Jak chuckled as he nuzzled Eevee's head, "Good thing Magneton was an electric type. Otherwise we wouldn't have used Mimic."

Marina, who was a little confused as she pointed to Eevee completely stunned, asked, "Okay… what just happened? And how did you Eevee do that?"

Jak stopped smiling for a moment, a little surprised by the question. He then shrugged as he petted Eevee on the head, "Not really sure. I found out about the ability one day when we were being attacked by a Nuzleaf. Eevee suddenly used Mimic and somehow can change his genetic code to anyone of his evolved forms. But it only works as long as he's near a type that he can evolve into."

"But normal Eevees can't do that," Marina stated as she returned Corsola into its Poke Ball, "Just… how can your Eevee possibly do that kind of advanced Mimic?"

Jak stopped for a moment, as did Eevee as the two looked to each other, "Not really sure."

"Vwee," Eevee nodded, not sure on how it could do something as such as well.

* * *

**Later On**

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Somewhere in a dark and secluded warehouse, Deimos and Hydra were sitting at a computer console, with Sneasel on their shoulders. The trio looked worse for wear at this point, considering the devastating Thunder Attack that was dealt to them all. Even their saucer ship wasn't looking so good in dire need of repairs. Then, after a moment of silence, the screen turned on, showcasing a man in shadows as he spoke up in a harsh and raspy tone, "Oh, it's you two idiots and the failed experiment in Pokemon Speech impediments,' the two chuckled nervously, as did Sneasel, as he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Um, sir?" Hydra sheepishly replied, "Well, it's about the Jubilife Pokemon Center heist…" she then gulped as she prepared them all for the worst, "… we failed."

There stood a moment of silence from both end of the lines, until the shadowy figure shouted, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"But it wasn't our fault!" Deimos paled, "You see… there was this trainer, who had an Eevee that could turn into a Jolteon, and …"

"What did you say?" the figure asked in the dark, a little surprised by this as he interrogated, "Was one of your Pokemon… Electric?"

"Yes, of course," Hydra stated, seeing that the boss had calmed down a bit, "You see…"

"Never mind going into detail about it," the figure in the shadows interrupted, "Have all the previous assignments I had for you deleted; they'll be handled by the other Team Galactic members. I have a new mission for you: Find that Eevee, capture it, and immediately bring it to me as soon as you imbeciles can do so. Understand?"

The three looked to each other in unison, and nodded to one another, as Sneasel smirked, "Sure thing, boss," but then looked confused as he asked, "Uh, just why exactly is that Eevee so important to get?"

The figure in the shadows didn't know any trace of emotion as he simply answered, "I suppose in order for you to make sure the job's done, I'll tell you. That Pokemon was one of our research test experiments in order to reach our true goal of a new World Order. Just like the Sneasel you have with you at this moment. Unfortunately, the Pokemon Rangers had stolen it from us before we could implement its true purpose. We had nearly given up in finding it to achieve our goal… until now."

The trio then looked hardened in their resolve to get the Pokemon now as they clenched their fists together. Then suddenly a Team Galactic emblem appeared behind them as both Deimos and Hydra declared aloud, "Don't worry, sir. You can count on us to retrieve that Eevee!"

"Good," the figure stated, but then warned, "And… if I hear you've failed or given up… I won't be too happy with another… inconsistency in your records," and then shut off the computer, the screen turning black as the Galactic Trio began to plot and scheme on how to steal the trainer's Eevee.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Electric Pokemon Bogaloo**


End file.
